Mission: Mishima Polytechnics
by Blue Talon 1337
Summary: Ibuki is forced from her masters to do a mission for Lars on gathering secret files on Heihachi's project, but she will have to transfer to Mishima Polytechnics. She will meet new friends, new rivals, and cool guys. How will Ibuki cope to her new life?
1. Mission Briefing

At 2:59 PM, Ibuki intensely watched at the clock, waiting to get out of her first day of school. The bell rings a minute later and she feels relieved. Ibuki, Sarai, Makoto, and Elena walked outside of school together.

"First day of school was fun wasn't it, guys? We got to see our friends again after a long break!" Elena commented excitedly.

"Sure, that's nice but there were no new good looking guys. Every guys at school right now are just not my type. Maybe I should move to another school to meet cool and handsome guys. Ibuki replied in a bored tone.

"Hey! Don't say that Ibuki!" Sarai shot back.

"That's right! If you leave, who else will put the art of ninjutsu to shame?" Makoto sneered at Ibuki.

"Relax guys! I was just kidding about the whole moving thing. Besides, nobody in this world can put ninjutsu to shame!"

"Hmph! You ninjas are so boring!"

"Ahem, hey Ibuki let's go back to our ninja camp this way. I just found out about this shortcut yesterday." Sarai points out at a turn while trying to break up the heat between Ibuki and Makoto before a fight breaks out.

"Well, we'll be seeing you girls tomorrow. Bye bye!" said Elena while she waves her hand to Ibuki and Sarai.

"Bye!" Ibuki and Sarai waves back at Elena.

* * *

A moment later, Ibuki and Sarai finally made it to the camp.

"That was no shortcut, Sarai! I can't believe you got me into following you." Ibuki yelled in front of the camp, but soon interrupted by Yuta, a fellow ninja student .

"Hey Ibuki-chan, Master Enjo and Master Sanjou wants to speak to you... privately." Yuta gave the message with a serious face.

"Huh? What about, Yuta?"

"I don't know. I was just told to bring this message to you."

"Umm... okay. Give me a minute to change to my ninja clothes."

Then, Ibuki goes to her masters' quarters and knocks on the door with her trademark ninja gi.

"Come in, Ibuki." said Master Sanjou.

Ibuki sees both Master Enjo and Sanjou sitting on the floor facing her.

"What do you need from me, sensei?"

"We have a special mission, and we both believe that you are suited for it." Said Master Enjo.

"A group of rebels known as Yggdrasil has requested a skilled infiltrator to retrieve information related to the Mishima Zaibatsu's secret project on developing biological weapons located inside the Mishima Polytechnics High School in Osaka, Japan. They believe if the info are leaked to the whole world, the Mishima Zaibatsu will make a lot more enemies and would put swift actions on arresting Heihachi Mishima, the mastermind behind this scheme, and strengthen the Yggdrasil's cause. Heihachi Mishima will also be your new principal." Master Sanjou explained.

"Osaka? That's very far from here! Wait, what do you mean by new principal! You're not saying-."

"I'm afraid that you will have to transfer to that school. You might have to stay there for a while starting tomorrow."

"What! Tomorrow! That's not fair! Why didn't you tell me about this before? Can you at least let me bring Sarai?"

"We just received this request today while you are at school, and it is an urgent matter that cannot be delayed for long. Also, bringing Sarai won't be possible. You know that she is still less experienced than you. Bringing her would be dangerous for her and the mission. You have been enrolled in that school and you will live with the rebels. A true ninja must be able to cope with uncertainties."

"I still don't understand why this matters so much." Ibuki complained, unenthusiastic about the mission.

"Ibuki, I know this is hard for you to accept now, but Japan... no, the world needs to know what Heihachi is doing right now. His corruption can deliver destruction in this world. You will be able to return here and your old school after the mission is done." Master Enjo tries to persuade Ibuki on accepting the mission.

Ibuki thinks about Master Enjo on how he saved her from a life of a perfect assassin and gave her the privilege of having a normal life of a teenage girl. She would feel bad if she rejects this mission.

"Ok, I will accept the mission. I will need time to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Before you go, I want you to go over these two dossiers. One is Heihachi, and the other is Lars Alexandersson, the rebel group leader. Don't let anyone see this but you." Master Enjo hands out the classified documents to Ibuki.

"Can I tell my friends that I am leaving?"

"If you mean Sarai, Makoto, and Elena, then yes. They did help protect our village from Geki clan in the past after all. But you cannot tell anyone else. You may also bring anything you wish for this mission. Remember, you want to be perceived as a regular student. I will excuse you and Sarai from training today. Spend your last day with your friends well."

"Yes master, thank you very much." Ibuki leaves the room.

* * *

Ibuki heads to her room and Don-chan runs up to her.

"Hey Don-chan..." said Ibuki with a frown on her face, which also made her pet tanuki sad.

"To be honest, I'm still not thrilled about this new mission sensei gave me, especially on the fact that I have to leave my friends for a while including you Don-chan, but I couldn't refuse. I don't want to disappoint Master Enjo. He gave me opportunities to experience life of a normal teenage girl after all." Ibuki's pet tanuki began to climb on her trying to comfort her and to make every second he will spend time together on her last day at the village counts.

Ibuki still holds the two dossiers on her hand. Trying to suppress her sadness, she decided to check out the documents before hanging out with her friends.

"Well, I suppose I should see what's up with these guys. Let's start with the guy I'll work with." She opened the folder with a small amount of paper. Ibuki first noticed a full body picture of Lars.

"Wow, he's pretty cute, but his outfit doesn't match him at all. His hair is pretty wild too, wilder than mine, in fact." Don-chan looks at Lars's picture and is interested.

"Hee-hee. Don-chan, you know that I can't let anyone see this other than me, right?" Don-chan is beginning to show fear after her joking remark.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Nobody here understands you but me anyway." Don-chan became relieved.

"Now let's continue with this Lars guy. Former leader of the Tekken Force who formed a coup on the Mishima Zaibatsu. Trained from his youth and shows excellent fighting prowess and leadership skills. His charisma and willingness to fight alongside his comrades made him a popular leader. Wow, this Mishima Zaibatsu must be messed up if it has a group of its own members trying to take over them. Lars sounds pretty strong too, he sounds like my type of guy, and I could probably overlook his silly Saturday morning cartoon outfit and his crazy hair." Ibuki blushed while reading, commentate, and daydreaming at the same time.

"Let's move on to the bad guy." She opened a thick file containing Heihachi Mishima's information.

"This guy must be notorious to have such big files." Again, Ibuki noticed a picture first, and she is repulsed from what she sees.

"Yuck, an old guy! He got the crazy hairdo too. I hope that Lars is not related to this creep. OK, I already have a conclusion about this old geezer. First, his thick file makes him a dangerous man. Second, his ugly mad face makes him a person that I would hate to deal with. Third, the fact that he will be my new principal totally ruined the mood. That's it; I don't want or plan to read about this guy anymore!" Don-chan expressed his agreement by nodding.

"I need to find and meet up with Sarai. I feel like I need to get that anomaly out of my head. Bye Don-chan!" Ibuki walks out of her room.


	2. Sayonara My Friends!

As Ibuki exits her room, Sarai was right in front if her, not wearing her ninja gi.

"Hey Ibuki!Master Enjo said that I won't be having some training today. Isn't that weird?" Sarai asked with a confused look.

"Weird? You can say that... hey Sarai, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I'm going to transfer school tomorrow. I'm afraid that I won't be seeing you for quite a while..."

"WHAT! Why! Why are you telling me this now!" Sarai had a little tear coming off from her eye.

"Please Sarai, don' cry! I have no choice and I still don't like it. Master Enjo and Master Sanjou wanted me to take on a mission far away from here."

"What mission! Let me go with you!"

"I would like to tell you and also take you with me, but I can't. It will be too dangerous for both of us if you go. It's the masters' orders. Master Enjo was nice enough to let me tell you thaf I will be leaving and relieve you from training so we can have our last time together on this very day."

"I- don't know what to say or do." Sarai wipes her tear off and something sparked on her mind. "We need to tell Makoto and Elena!"

"That's what I planned to do after telling you about this." Ibuki then change into her casual clothes after doing a hand seal and covering herself in a smoke screen. "Let's go Sarai, we'll tell Elena first."

"Geez I still need to learn how to do that!"

"Promise me to do that after I get back from the job, OK?"

"It's a promise!" Both Ibuki and Sarai fist bump each other.

"OK, so let me show you a shortcut to Elena's house."

"No Sarai! You're definitely not showing me another shortcut anymore!"

* * *

A moment later, Ibuki and Sarai arrived outside of Elena's house, which was full of flowers with a single giant tree.

"You know, her flowers never cease to amaze me". Said Ibuki smiling while touching the flowers.

"They sure are beautiful!" Sarai commented.

Elena can sense that one of her flowers have been touched due to her deep connection with nature, she became a true part of them. Then Elena walks out.

"I can sense that one of my beautiful flowers have been touched by a gentle hand from none other than my friend Ibuki!"

"Hiya, Elena! Guess you never really need a doorbell for your house huh?" Ibuki joked.

"The nature always guides me."

"Hey listen, I need to tell you something really important. You see, I will have to move to another high school far away from here. I will have to do a mission there ordered by my masters. Sarai and I has been excused from training and would like to spend our last day together before I leave."

"Then let's not waste any time. Let's go get Makoto first!"

"You- you're not upset or anything?"

"No, our departure may hurt, but the giant tree claims that your journey will be a worthy and rewarding one! As long as you will be alright, then I will be glad."

"Well, I'm not sure if I believe your nature prophecy thingy, but thanks! I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you still keep that happy smile with you the whole time. Seeing you upset would be one of the last things I want to see in my life."

The three girls are now on their way to Makoto's dojo.

* * *

A moment later, they arrived in front of the dojo. Ibuki opens the door.

"Hey Makoto!" Ibuki greets her, just to find out that she is meditating.

"Ibuki? How dare you disrupt my meditation!"

Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it? Make it quick will ya?"

"Do you want to hang out with the three of us? Today is my last day of being here you see. I will be transferring to a school far from here."

"Oh. Scaredy little ninja kitty wants to get away from the better martial artist?"

"No! That's not the case. I have a special assignment I just received today from my masters that I can't refuse. Sorry, but I can't tell you any further from that."

"You have to obey orders from your elders huh? I can understand that. But I also made a promise to my dad to become a stronger martial artist and rebuild the dojo to lengthen his legacy. Ibuki, I won't let you leave here until you accept my challenge. Fight me!"

Ibuki suddenly change into her ninja uniform. "I knew that you're going to say something like that. Bring it on!"

Both fighters got on their stance and an intense rival battle is commencing! Elena and Sarai cheers at both of them.

"Here I go!" Makoto shouts while charging herself forward to Ibuki. Ibuki dodged the attack and goes over Makoto's head, but Makoto quickly grabbed one of Ibuki's legs and slammed her to the ground.

"Come on Ibuki! Is that all you've got?" Ibuki quickly gets up and dashed behind, leaving Makoto's back exposed, she then launched three chains of spin kicks, and Makoto reacted by blocking.

"How was my Tsumuji, Makoto? Did you like it?"

"Not bad, but it will take more than that to stop me!" Makoto charges at Ibuki again, but this time she is unlucky. Ibuki quickly grabbed her and performed Raida, and unleashed her ki energy to Makoto's stomach.

"I had to held back right there. Sorry Makoto, this match is over."

"What! You went easy on me! Unacceptable! I want to fight more." Makoto struggles from talking due to her stomach pain.

"Nope, sorry! No can do. I don't have a whole day just to fight you, besides the sun's almost out. Tell you what, when I get back from the mission, we'll finish this fight once and for all!"

"You better keep your words, Ibuki! I will be waiting for you and that moment. Don't disappoint me, and just watch yourself! I'll get much stronger after you come back."

"It's a deal then! So let's go find something to eat. Maybe chocolate cake can cure your stomach ache."

"Hmph! I don't eat like a fatass like you, Ibuki. Chocolate cake is not on my karate diet."

"I'm not fat! Just because I eat things that are not on my ninja diet doesn't mean that I—" Elena interrupts Ibuki while Sarai is laughing at the background.

"Oh, what will I do without you two with your little personal vendettas?" Elena commented.

All the girls are heading off to the city to find something to eat.

* * *

_At the city…_

"Hey! Look at this snack bar right here!" Ibuki points out at a store and everyone looks at her direction.

"The Saikyo snack bar? Is this new?" Sarai asked.

"Let's check it out! There may be some really good cakes inside." Ibuki hurried inside the store and saw Sakura and Blanka inside with many customers.

"Hello! Welcome to the Saikyo Snack Bar! How can I help you today?" Sakura gave Ibuki a friendly greeting.

"Ah, Sakura! What are you doing here?" Ibuki is glad to see a friend she just met not long ago.

"Ibuki! I can say the same thing about you! Well, I wanted to try to help Hibiki-san renovate his dojo. So I came up with the idea of opening a snack bar to help him with the funds."

"Seems like you're doing well!"

"Yup! But sometimes Jimmy-san likes to eat the food without paying and we can run out of supplies pretty quickly. But never mind that, how about I treat you and your friends there for free? I can only offer one type of food for each of you though. If you want more you'll have to pay, sorry!"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't have to do this, but you are the most kind! We appreciate it!" Ibuki smiles and accepts Sakura's kind offer. The girls found their seats aftwerwards.

"So, what do you guys want to order?"

"I'll have a chocolate cake!" Ibuki orders.

"Ummm… I'll have the fried banana with ice cream." Sarai orders.

"I'll have crepe with strawberry and whipped cream, please!" Elena orders.

"Hmmm, I still need to think about my diet…" Makoto is unsure on what she is going to order.

"Come on, Makoto. Just for once you gotta eat something good!" Ibuki tries to persuade her.

"Fine, I'll order a double cheeseburger with fries."

"That's the spirit, girl!"

"Alright, those orders are coming right up! Let me get some water for you girls first!"

Sakura then brings the drinks to Ibuki's table. She sits next to them.

"So Ibuki, what brings you to the city?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I just wanted to hang out with my friends. It's my last day being in here actually."

"What? You're moving? Where to?"

"Sorry, I can't say where, but my masters had a special assignment for me that I can't refuse. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I can trust you. You did treat us after all."

"I can understand that. I won't ask any more questions."

A waitress comes by Ibuki's table with all of the girls' orders on her tray. She hands out each of them to the corresponding girls.

"Wow, this looks good!" Ibuki opened her mouth and took a big bite of the chocolate cake. "It really IS good!"

The rest of the girls are also impressed on what they eat.

"Hehehe! Good thing I know some people who are really good at cooking these kinds of stuff." said Sakura with extreme pride.

"I'll make sure to get back to this place after I'm done with the mission!" All the girls agreed.

Just in a minute, all the girls are done eating.

"Wow, you guys eat really fast! You must really like the food!" Sakura shocked at what she sees.

Ibuki and her gang got off their seats and said their farewell to Sakura.

"Bye Sakura! Good luck with the snack bar!" said Ibuki.

"Good luck with your mission too. Bye!"

"Oh man, it's getting late… I guess this is it guys!" said Ibuki. "Let's have a group hug!" All the girls hug at each other for Ibuki.

"Hey Sarai, become a stronger ninja after I come back alright? I'll bring you souvenirs too, don't worry. Elena, keep the positive attitude and smile around them will you? They need it. And Makoto, we'll finish our last fight once I get back." All the girls nodded at Ibuki, a sign that they will keep their promise for her.

Elena and Makoto bid their farewell to Ibuki and went off to the opposite direction. Sarai followed Ibuki home.

Once Ibuki and Sarai arrived, they said their last good nights to each other and went off to their own rooms. Ibuki then sees Don-chan sleeping on her bed. Ibuki changes into her pajamas and starts to hug Don-chan.

"Good night, Don-chan." Ibuki closed her eyes.


	3. Osaka

Ibuki wakes up at 8AM, getting a hot shower and change into her travelling clothes. She has everything prepared on her backpack. Don-chan suddenly wakes up.

"Oh Don-chan! I'll miss you very much! Take care of yourself and don't get in trouble while I'm gone, alright buddy?" Ibuki hugs Don-chan tightly. Don-chan smiles back.

"Now that's a good boy! I'm glad that you are not upset anymore. Bye, Don-chan!" Ibuki bid her final farewell to her beloved tanuki pet while she is leaving her room. Outside her room, Ibuki sees Sarai and Yuta.

"So I guess this is goodbye then. I just don't really know what to do now..." said Sarai with a half frown on her face.

"You'll do fine without me, Sarai. Besides you still got Makoto and Elena with you. Consider it ninja training. A true ninja must be able to cope from any situation."

"I'll try my best for you then!"

"I'll give you a text if you're already missing me that much, girl!"

"That would be much better!"

"Hey Ibuki-chan! Good luck on your mission. You can definitely pull it off. Yuta encourages Ibuki.

"Thanks for believing in me Yuta! I won't let you down."

"You better get your butt on the bus station or you're going to have to wait for another nine hours for the next one."

"That's what I planned to do. Bye guys!" Ibuki waves her hand at Sarai and Yuta. She then heads off to the bus station.

At the bus station, Ibuki is thinking about how long it will take for her to get to Osaka. She estimated about eight hours of trip. Then the bus arrives at her station.

"Here I go!"

Ibuki gets on the bus, pay the ticket, and take a seat. "She takes out her music player and plugged her earphones to her ears to listen to her favorite pop stars. Then her phone vibrates on her pocket, a signal for a new text message.

"Geez Sarai. Already?" She takes out her phone and checks the new text, but it was not from Sarai. It says "Let there be peace in this world. Long live the Red Lion. -Yggdrasil."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ibuki is puzzled and decides to take a quick peek on Lars's dossier. Her stealthy nature prevents anybody from seeing her reading the classified documents. She quickly memorized the address and closed the files. She kind of regret not going through the dossiers thoroughly as Master Enjo suggested. She decides to shrug it off and continue listening to her pop music.

* * *

Four hours later, Ibuki finally arrives at the city of Osaka.

"Oh man what a long and boring ride that was! I didn't see many interesting things. My music player battery is dead and I'm really hungry. This sucks!" Ibuki complains but then takes out her map of Osaka. She begins to follow the direction to Yggdrasil's hideout address. When she arrives an hour later, she sees nothing but empty grass field with nobody around her or any buildings.

"Oh man, did I get lost or this map is just plain wrong or the address could be wrong? Hmm, what should I do now?" Ibuki continues to walk on the huge grass field. She then hears a voice saying "Invited presence detected. Please say the pass phrase."

"What? Who said that?" Ibuki looks around and tries to find out who was talking, but she couldn't see anyone. The mysterious computerized voice continues to repeat itself and made Ibuki stare at a distinctive looking rock and picks it up.

"This rock is talking? Oh man, this place gives me the creeps." She picks it up and the rock starts to repeat itself again.

"Alright alright! Pass phrase huh? Oh wait could it be-!" Ibuki grabs her cell phone and see the text message she received from Yggdrasil. "Let there be peace in this world. Long live the Red Lion."

"Pass phrase recognized. Access granted." said the rock.

Then, a small portion of the grass split in half and a pathway lies within. A door opens in front of Ibuki.

"Guess I made it." Obuki starts to walk down the path. After she enters through the door, multiple soldiers in black and red with assault rifles stood by the hallway. Ibuki is unsure on how to react, so she just continues to walk along.

"Hello there! You must be Ibuki. I'm Lars Alexandersson. Nice to meet you." Lars gives Ibuki a heartwarming welcome after her long trip to Osaka.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lars!"

"Come inside. We'll be glad to have you here."

"Wow! What a gentleman he is! He certainly looks better than the picture even with the crazy hair." Ibuki said to herself in her mind.

"I can safely assume you know about the mission, correct?" Lars asked.

"Of course, I'm here to retrieve information on Heihachi Mishima's new project on developing a dangerous biological weapon inside the Mishima Polytechnics High School."

"And you are a student. You are the perfect candidate for this type of covert operation. The first day of school there will be tomorrow, so showing up on that day is an excellent opportunity. Your masters didn't tell you this, but there's also another catch for this mission."

"You must not use any type of force while you are trying to get the information. You must remain unseen at any cost. School security is very tight day and night, especially when it's under the Mishima Zaibatsu. This requires an extreme skill on stealth, but I believe I shouldn't have to underestimate the skill of a well-trained ninja. For now, you can start by getting used to the layout of the school. I will tell you when to start infiltrating the school when the time is right."

"Understood. I won't let you down."

"Is there any question you would like to ask?"

"How does your exterior security work? I've never experienced such a thing."

"Oh. Alisa learned how to synthesize technology with nature after my half-brother fixed her. It works really well to keep this base hidden. You are already marked as one of us. You won't need to say the pass phrase to get inside the base anymore. The door will open itself if the base only detects you alone. So make sure nobody follows you here."

"Woah that's really neat, and would make things so much easier! Who's Alisa, and what did you mean by 'fixed' her?"

"Oh forgive me. I forgot to introduce Alisa Bosconovitch to you. Alisa, please come here."

"Yes Lars." Alisa gets off her desk and walks towards Lars.

"She's an android you see. She initially had some humanity, but after my half-brother fixed her, she became smarter and found more humanity within herself." Lars explains Alisa to Ibuki.

"Nice to meet you, Ibuki!" Alisa offers Ibuki her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Alisa." Ibuki shakes her hand and it feels hard and not human. She likes her outfit though, but decides not to say it to her.

"A robot huh? Man I feel outdated, but I'm not jealous!"

"But your ancient art of ninjutsu is needed. Something a robot can't do, right? Lars smiles.

"This platform is compatible for stealth upgrades. Although not as efficient as a trained ninja, would you like me to install them?" said Alisa.

"That won't be necessary. Without further-a-do, let me guide you to your new room. Please follow me."

Ibuki follows Lars down to her new room. When they arrive in front of her new room, the door opens with a touch of a button. When the door opens, Ibuki first notice the pink wall in her new room, her favorite color. She rushed inside, and Lars follows her.

"PINK! Oh my god! How did you know!"

"My half-brother designed and decorated your new room, you see. He works in mysterious ways."

"Just who is he? Is he hot just like you? I- whoops!" Ibuki closes her mouth with both if her hands with her face growing red.

Lars chuckles and decides to let it go. "You're not what I would have expected from a ninja. His name is Lee Chaolan. A ladies' man. I would be totally surprised if you don't like your new room. Maybe you'll meet him one day."

"Thanks for the room, Lars."

"No problem, I'll tell Lee that you like your room. He'll be thrilled to hear it. Hey Ibuki, I don't want to make you tense about this mission. Try to make new friends at your new school. But you still have to take this mission seriously or innocents will be harmed from Heihachi."

"Ok, I'll take your advice. Thanks again, Lars!"

"You had a long trip; I'll let you rest for today. Good bye." Then Lars hears a grumbling noise coming from Ibuki's stomach. "I'll get you something to eat too."

"Uhhh... thanks." Ibuki laughs nervously and her cheeks turn red.

As Lars leaves the room, Ibuki put her backpack on the desk jumps to her big bed. "Woohoo! This new bed is so comfy!" She gets off her bed and decides to check the wardrobe."Let's see what's inside. I hope there are some pretty clothes I can wear." She opens the wardrobe and sees many selections of clothes on her fingertips, a dream for many teenage girls.

"This is sweet! So many cool clothes!" She then notices her new school uniform and tries it on with her ninja technique of quick change of clothes. "Not too shabby, I guess." Ibuki jumps and lies down to her bed again. Then a bell rings, and a soldier in black and red comes inside with a tray of food.

"Food for Miss Ibuki." said the soldier in a stern voice.

"I'll take it. Thank you very much." The soldier leaves without saying a word and Ibuki puts the tray on top if her desk and takes a seat.

"Man this looks good, and there's chocolate cake! My favorite!" Ibuki's meal consists of rice with chicken katsu, water, and chocolate cake as dessert. Ibuki quickly eats all of them and drinks all the water.

"Wow, that was delicious! I've always thought military food is not that great, but I was wrong. Oh I gotta text Sarai right now." Ibuki pulls out her cell phone. She writes "Sarai! I'm doing great so far. It's much better than what I've expected! Tell Elena and Makoto about the news." She sends out the text. A reply from Sarai comes a minute later. "Thtz gr8 gurl! But u dont evr frget me. Ill tell Elena n Makoto for uz."

"That's great Sarai. I won't forget about you guys. Work on your spelling, girl!"

Ibuki decides to take a hot shower after her meal."Pink bathroom too. Tee-hee!" After she gets out of shower, she notices that her tray is gone, thinking that a soldier might have picked it up for her. "He really does treat his guest with the most respect." Ibuki thought about Lars.

The hot showers makes Ibuki a bit drowsy. She watches the clock and it's only 7PM. Ibuki jumps to her bed anyway and charge her music player." This bed is nice, but Don-chan was much more comfortable to sleep with. Oh I miss him so much!" Despite of Don-chan's absence Ibuki is starting to fall asleep easily due to being fatigued from her long trip. She turns off the light and goes to sleep.


	4. First Day at Mishima Polytechnics

Ibuki suddenly wakes up at 6AM and realizes that she forgot something. "Oh crap! I forgot Lars how to get to my new school." Ibuki quickly rushes with her map to the front of the base, which is still busy as ever. All the soldiers, including Lars stares at her wearing her pajamas with blank expressions.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lars asks.

"Uhh... I know it's a bit weird to ask you about something like this right now, but I don't know where my new school is. Could you possibly mark it on my map, please?" Ibuki hands out her map to Lars. He studies the map first and mark the school with a X inside a circle. The location of the school isn't far from the hidden base. He then give back the map to Ibuki.

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's no problem at all. You should get ready for school. The first bell rings at 7AM. You're lucky it isn't too far from here."

"7AM! Crap, I need to get ready fast!" Ibuki rushes down to her room again leaving Lars's soldiers confused again.

"Are you sure you can trust her with this?" A soldier asks Lars.

"She's the only shot we have at this. You have to believe in your allies if you want to succeed."

Yes but-"

"Carry on to your work, comrade!" Lars interrupts the soldier.

"Yes sir!" The soldier salutes to Lars.

Ibuki then takes a shower and change to her new school uniform; sailor outfit with blue ribbon tie and plaid skirt. Then, she is being excused from Lars to go to school. Ibuki gets out from the base.

"It feels good to go out again, even though I only stayed in that base for a night." Ibuki takes a big deep breath, and then walks to her school.

When she arrives at Mishima Polytechnics, she first notices the statue of Heihachi. Ibuki is ten minutes early and she already sees many teenagers talking and playing with their friends.

"I better check in with the principal first." Ibuki is reluctant to go and hope the old man won't yap too much.

She goes inside the building and is on her way to the principal's office. She sees two guards in front of the office's door.

"What do you want, child?" A guard asks in an unfriendly manner.

"I'm new to this school, and I need to check in with the principal." Ibuki explains to the guard.

"Then go right in."

Ibuki walks toward the office and sees Heihachi sitting on his chair, doing some paper work.

"Uhh hello sir." Ibuki tries to get the old man's attention.

"Huh? Who are you? How did you get here, brat?"

"_How rude! I knew this guy would suck so bad!_ Well, I'm new at this school. I was hoping you would give me the schedule or something."

"And what's your name?"

"Ibuki."

Heihachi them looks over his computer and browse for Ibuki's name, he is impressed by her past report cards.

"Oh! You're the new kid that I've been looking forward to! All straight A's on your past report cards. Forgive my bitterness; I had a rough day today." Heihachi nervously laughs.

"_Rough day? Yeah right. No wonder your hair whiten really fast, you grumpy old geezer! I'm confused on how I got straight A's on my report cards. I remembered I had s mix of A's and B's. Whoever forged my report card is damn good."_

"Anyway, you're a senior huh? Lucky you. We have the most interesting seniors in the whole school's history so far." Heihachi gives Ibuki her schedule including her locker and a map of the school. "Your new teacher will be Mr. Yamamoto. Well, welcome to the Mishima Polytechnics! You'll be a great addition to the facility."

"Thanks." Ibuki fakes her smile and gets out from the office as the bell just rang.

"_Hmph, great addition to the facility. Yeah right again. This old creep probably only cares about_ _his reputation_." Then, Ibuki checks out her schedule and map to see the location of her class. "_This map will also be useful for scouting and studying the layout of this school. The old man already made a mistake on giving the map to me."_

* * *

"Settle down, Hwoarang!" Mr. Yamamoto warns.

"Come on, teach! That was Kazama's fault. You know you saw him do it." Hwoarang tries to explain.

"Hmph, how utterly pointless. You can talk big when you can follow a simple dress code." Jin comments on Hwoarang's lack of blue sweater, which is part of the guys' uniforms. Instead, Hwoarang wears an untucked shirt.

"So what? I never liked the sweater. It doesn't make me look manly."

"You? Looking manly? I've never heard about that."

"You and me, Kazama. After school, let's go! Then you can see how much of a better man I am than you."

"There won't be any of that, Hwoarang. If I catch you both doing something stupid, you'll both have an after school detention for the whole week. And don't ever call me teach again, Hwoarang."

"Fine." Hwoarang replies.

Then, the classroom door opens and Ibuki shows up.

"Ah! You must be the new student I've heard about. Come on in."

"Thanks. Sorry for my lateness." said Ibuki.

"Don't worry about it. So, your name is Ibuki. Well, the seating chart is in alphabetical order, so you will sit have to sit between Hwoarang and Jin. I'm sorry; I wish I can place you somewhere else. These two have been really tense with each other since they've first met."

"That's OK. I'll manage." Ibuki then walks toward her new seat and sees the two boys in front of her eyes. "_I'll manage, alright or I might_ _not. I get to sit next to two hot guys! This is awesome_!" Ibuki then takes a seat.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ibuki."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Hwoarang." Hwoarang greets Ibuki in a friendly tone. Even though he's rough around the edges, he acts nicer to girls. Jin didn't answer back which irritates Hwoarang.

"Hey Kazama! You should at least say hello to her. Didn't your rich ass family teach you about proper manners!"

"Don't talk about manners when you're the one yelling in front if the class, fool. And don't ever talk about my family, or you'll pay."

"Oh, was that a threat? Bring it on!"

"Hwoarang! After school detention today!" Mr. Yamamoto yells.

"What! This is bullcrap!"

"Another hour added for that language of yours, young man."

"Psst. Whatever." Hwoarang says in a quiet voice, and only Ibuki can hear him which makes her giggle at his misfortune.

Xiaoyu sits on the far back of the class alone and notices Ibuki's giggle. "What is she giggling about! She better not touch Jin! He's mine!" Xiaoyu thinks to herself, jealous on the fact that Ibuki gets to sit next to Jin.

"Ok class. We'll begin our class with some calculus…"

The brunch bell rings…

"Hey, do you know how long brunch is?" Ibuki asks Jin on their seats, but he ignores her and just walks away.

"Don't bother talking with Kazama. He's a real pain in the ass. The brunch is only 15 minutes. I wish it was longer though." Hwoarang replies.

"Thanks. You're right. His attitude stinks! But I gotta admit, he's good looking."

"Yeah, every girls say that about him, especially Xiaoyu. I don't know if you notice, but she sits on the far back of the class. Total Kazama fangirl, it makes me sick."

"Are you jealous?"

"About what?"

"That she has a fangirl?"

"No way. A guy like me has so many fangirls." Hwoarang smirk with his cocky attitude.

"Is that so, tough guy? Well, I'll see you later." Ibuki tries to advance on him with a flirty tone, but then walks away because she has work to do.

"Hey Hwoarang, we still hanging out after school?" Steve Fox asks.

"Yeah man, but I don't think I will be taking a shower because of the stupid detention."

"That's fine, mate. Let's go outside."

Ibuki is walking around the school with her map, trying to find good hiding places that she can use to infiltrate the school.

"_This is the perfect opportunity for me to investigate. The tight corridors of this school will make it challenging, not to mention the guards and the surveillance cameras."_ Ibuki's stomach starts to growl. "Oops, I didn't eat breakfast today. I guess I'll just go to cafeteria to have something to eat right now." Then, she puts her map inside her backpack.

On the cafeteria, Ibuki buys some cereal and milk. She sits on a table and Xiaoyu comes up to her while she is trying to eat.

"Hey you! I saw you talking to Jin. You better not do anything to him, he's mine! And you better stay away or we're going to have a problem." Xiaoyu warns.

"Umm… okay. I'm sorry if I offended you. I won't do anything to Jin. I promise." Ibuki wanted to clock her in the face, but she has to maintain her secrecy and not attract unwanted attention.

"You better live up to your words. I'll be watching you."

Ibuki rolls her eyes when Xiaoyu walks away. She grabs her spoon and when it almost reach inside her mouth, Asuka comes in.

"Hey don't worry about Xiaoyu. She gets annoying a lot. All she talks about is Jin Jin Jin. What's so great about him anyway?"

"His attitude sucks, but he's hot. I'm surprised you don't like Jin. I heard every girls want him."

"Me? Like Jin? Yuck, even if incest is viewed as normal, I still wouldn't like him."

"Incest? Oh crap, are you related to him?"

"Yeah. The name's Asuka, Asuka Kazama. I'm his cousin. He got the last name from his mother instead of his father. He hates the man with a passion."

"Ah, I see. Well my name is Ibuki, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ibuki. I guess I'll see you around; the bell will ring in thirty seconds. Bye!"

"Damn it! I gotta eat my cereal fast! Ugh, this sucks! I couldn't eat in peace." Ibuki chows down on her cereal as quick as she can, but even she could not finish all of them in thirty seconds, and she regrets that she has to throw her food away.

* * *

Brunch ends and it's time for Physical Education. Ibuki sees a large man with a topknot sumo wrestlers have in front of the locker rooms.

"Hey, didn't I see you somewhere?" Ibuki thinks of a sumo wrestler she met some time ago, but couldn't remember his name.

"Pardon me?" Ganryu looks confused.

"Ahh, never mind._ It's not him, he doesn't have red markings on his face_."

"I never see your face around here before. Are you new?"

"Yes. My name is Ibuki."

"Ibuki huh? That's a nice name. Anyway I'm Mr. Ganryu and I will be your new PE teacher. Don't let my looks fool you. I'm a top sumo wrestler and still quite fit. We'll be running three miles for today, is that OK with you?"

"Are you kidding? I was a track star at my old school. Three miles is a piece of cake!"

"Good. Change to your PE outfit and we'll get started."

All of the students are dressed up for PE and ready to run.

"Alright, class. Just run for three miles today and call it a day. Consider it a first day gift from me to you guys." Ganryu says to the students and they cheer him for it.

"Hey Kazama. Watch me having a faster time than you." Hwoarang challenges Jin.

"Go ahead. Like I would care about that anyway." Jin's response enrages Hwoarang and he dash at full speed.

"Hey, Hwoarang wait for me!" Steve Fox yells, and Hwoarang couldn't hear him.

Soon, Ibuki catches up to him. "Hey! You're faster than I thought."

"Tae Kwon Do helps me out a lot on my legs speed. I didn't know you had it in you. Do you do Tae Kwon Do too?"

"No, I don't do martial arts. I was a track star at my old school, that's all." Ibuki has to lie to keep her secrecy, but the number one reason of her speed is ninjutsu.

"Then, do you want to race?"

"Why not? It could be fun."

"Ha! I won't lose to a chick!"

After the race is over, Ibuki unsurprisingly won. However, Hwoarang was five seconds late which is pretty impressive when racing against a kunoichi.

"Dammit, I lost!"

"Haha, better luck next time!"

"There will be a next time alright. I'll wait for a rematch."

"As you wish, tough guy." Ibuki winks and smile at Hwoarang. He smiles back.

* * *

After PE is over, the bell rings for lunch.

"Sweet! The food here looks good." Ibuki grabs some ramen with ice cream and puts them on her tray.

"Hey Ibuki! Sit with us!" Hwoarang yells to Ibuki. She then goes to his table and she sees people she haven't see before.

"So, you beat Hwoarang in a race huh? I'm impressed; he's one of the fastest in this school." Steve says, sitting beside Hwoarang.

"Indeed, I did. _He looks cute too_. So what's your name?"

"I'm Steve Fox, Hwoarang's best friend."

"Oh, maybe I should introduce you to our group. In front of me are Eddy, Christie, and Julia. Eddy and Christie are capoeira students. Julia is the smartest one in the school, but she also knows Chinese kenpo from her mom. You know Ganryu actually likes her mom? What a weird guy. And guys, this is Ibuki." Hwoarang introduces Ibuki to the rest of his team.

"Nice to meet you, Ibuki." All three of them say in a unison and Ibuki shake everyone's hands.

"Capoeira huh? I have a friend who also uses that. She would definitely like you guys."

"A she, huh? I'd definitely like to see her skills. So, where are you from?" Christie asks.

"Tokyo."

"Wow, that's far from here. Your family moves here?" Julia asks.

"Well, umm… yes. My mom and dad moves here as well. _Come to think of it, I never really thought who my real parents were._"

"So, you do any martial arts?" Eddy asks.

"Nope. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You do have potential, Ibuki. Why don't you do Tae Kwon Do with me?" Hwoarang offers her.

"Thanks, but that's okay. I'm happy with the way I am."

"Really? That's a bummer. Oh well."

"Man, this ramen is so good!"

"You like to eat?"

"Yup,all types of food I guess, as long as it tastes good."

"Well, actually me and Steve are going to hang out after school to a Korean BBQ restaurant. Want to come with us?"

"I want to go with you, but I also hate to turn you down again. I'm sorry, but I will be busy today. Some other time, okay?"

"Eh, alright. You better promise though."

"So what's with all the guards?"

"I don't know. We didn't have them last year. I think something big is going to happen. I can feel it. I always have bad feelings about that old coot. Well, seems like anyone related to Jin gives me a headache."

"What? Jin's related to that old creep?" Ibuki almost spits out her ramen.

"Yeah, his father's a Mishima. That makes Heihachi his grandpa. Still, the Mishimas are hard on Jin, so he gets no special treatments around here."

"Well… that's good to know." Ibuki proceeds to finish the rest of her food.

* * *

Some time later, the lunch bell rings, and all of the students are back at Mr. Yamamoto class with boring sessions of world history and geography. It bores most of the class, including Ibuki.

"Have a nice evening, everyone. Hwoarang, you stay here with me." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Ibuki is outside and does not go to the base yet. She stays at her new school for a while to observe more. She wants to start her mission tonight. She explores around the hall, and when she's about to turn to a corner, she overhears a conversation from the guards and lean on the wall.

"So, what are we doing here anyway? I don't like watching these children." says the first guard.

"Boss told us there's something important in his office. Don't know what it is though. I wouldn't dare wanting to know anyway. He'd kill me for that."

"_So it really is here. Principal's office huh? Good. That narrows down my search._" Ibuki thought.

"Hey! What are you doing here, girl? A passing guard asks.

"Well, I'm trying to get used to this school you see. I'm new and I don't want to get lost tomorrow. This school is huge, you know?"

"Fine, then move on."

"_Geez, what a pushover. Glad I can get away from that."_

Two hours later, Ibuki already figures out the layout of the school and multiple pathways she could take that leads to the principal's office. She feels ready for her mission. Once Ibuki reach to the front of the school, she meets Hwoarang again.

"Ibuki? What are you still doing here?" Hwoarang asks.

"I was just trying to get used to the school. It's so big, it took me two hours to find my way."

"Damn, really? It took me days for me to figure out where everything is. Well, I'm going to hang with Steve. You sure you can't come?" Hwoarang gets on his motorbike.

"I'm sure."

"OK then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hwoarang, thanks for everything today."

"Sure." Hwoarang revs up his bike and rides off.

"_At least I met a really cool guy today. Could he be the one?"_ Ibuki giggles while walking to the base. When she arrives at the base, she is greeted by Lars.

"Hello, Ibuki. How was your first day of school?"

"Not bad actually. Lars, I'm ready to start tonight."


	5. Crossover

Lars looks confused at Ibuki. "Already? Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. I already know the layout of the school, and I eavesdropped on some guards' conversation. I can definitely confirm that the files are inside the principal's office."

Lars is impressed at how Ibuki is able to quickly adapt in her new school for just a day.

"Nicely done, Ibuki. The sooner we start, the better, but before you go I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, Alisa planted a camera and bugs on your uniform without your knowledge. I thought that those things will help you on the mission, but I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy."

"You could've told me, Lars! Don't tell me that you listen to every conversation I had throughout the entire day!"

"Please, calm down. Me and Alisa only turned on those devices until you entered the classroom, then we shut them all off."

"I hope you're right on that."

"Alisa analyzed the principal's office, and she detected four password locked storage cabinets. We believe one of them is where the files are hidden."

"Password locked? Oh man, how am I supposed to unlock them? I'm good at lockpicking, but I'm no tech expert."

"That's why it's beneficial to have Alisa with us. She prepared a fingerprint scanner while you are at school. It's easy to use."

Lars tests out the new fingerprint scanner on a table, and Ibuki watches him. When Lars presses the button, a bright green light comes out, and many fingerprint marks can be seen.

"Woah! That's really cool!" Ibuki is amazed, and Lars tosses the gadget to her.

"A guy like Heihachi shouldn't let anybody touch his stuff but himself. That will be an exploit to his weakness." Lars explains.

"You got that right."

"You should rest. It's still 5PM, and 11PM is the ideal time to begin."

"Gotcha! This should be a quick-easy-get-out mission now. Piece of cake! Thanks, Lars!" Ibuki heads off to her room.

Ibuki puts down her backpack and jumps to her bed.

"Hmm, today is actually the day that I am not doing some ninja training. It feels good and relaxing, but off at the same time. So weird. Oh well, I think I'll text Sarai right now."

Ibuki pulls out her pink cell phone and types "Sarai! First day of school here is not bad at all! There are so many cool guys here! There's this one hot bad boy who's nice to me. In fact, I'll be starting my mission today. It should be a child's play!"

Sarai quickly replies, "Alredy! So dat means you be going back home real soon? Dat so exciteing!"

"You may be right, but I'm still not sure about that yet. At least your spelling improved and I can understand your texts better now."

"U not sure! U promised that ull be bak! Dont say dat u dont want to come bak becuz of the guys you met."

"No, it's not like that, Sarai. I'm saying that the mission is more complex than what I've expected. The first step I will be doing should be like baby steps easy, you know what I'm saying?"

"K girl. Wateva u say."

Ibuki frowns on the text she just received. She feels regret that she has to lie about her assignment being complex. Ibuki is in a dilemma. She wants to stay because of Hwoarang, and also wants to go back home to see her old friends and Don-chan again. She decides not to think about it too much right now because it can affect her performance on the mission. She takes a shower to refresh her mind and order some food afterwards.

* * *

At 10PM, Hwoarang and Steve are at the city to hang out and eat dinner at a Korean BBQ restaurant Hwoarang wants Steve to try.

"I gotta say Hwoarang, the grilled beef and chicken are delicious. The soy sauce is spot on!" Steve keeps munching while talking.

"See? I told you these are good. I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't." Hwoarang already eats at all of his food, waiting for Steve to finish.

"I'll make sure to come back here again. So, what do you think of the new girl? "

"Ibuki? She's cool man. She beat me in a race, and she got my respect."

"And if it was Jin, you would be so angry."

"Come on, Steve. It sounds like you're implying that I hate him. That's not the case though. He's a worthy rival alright, but I consider him a good friend. I thought you know me, Steve."

"My bad, mate. Anyway, if you like Ibuki, you should just go for it man. I'll support you."

"We were just talking about Kazama, and now Ibuki comes up? Anyway, I wouldn't even ask you for girl advices. Unlike you, I know what I'm doing with the ladies."

"Oh really?" Steve chuckles and finishes his food. "Anyway I'll pay for all these food. I really enjoyed them. Thanks for showing me this restaurant."

"You'd do that, Steve? Damn! Thanks a bunch!"

"No problem, man."

Hwoarang checks at his clock, "Dude, it's already 11PM, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, man.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Hwoarang walks out the restaurant while Steve waits for the waiter to receive his check.

Hwoarang gets on his motorcycle and rides home, but he has other things in mind.

"I should make that old geezer pay for what he did during my detention. Picking and tidying papers for him was frustrating and boring as hell! I know! I should go buy some paints right now, and draw some crap on his statue. Can't wait to see how everyone will react, especially that old fool." Hwoarang then makes a detour to an art store nearby. When he makes the detour, he can see someone jumping from the roofs. He notices the big ponytail the person has, resembling Ibuki's.

"Was that Ibuki?" Suddenly, a flashback of his conversation with Steve about Ibuki at the restaurant comes up to him. "Hmph, must be my imagination. I think I 've been thinking too much today."

* * *

Ibuki jumps from roofs to roofs to reach the Mishima Polytechnics. When she arrives at the back, she gracefully sneaks from the back door. She enters the surveillance room with no problem. She looks at all of the monitors, and does not see a single guard patrolling.

"No guards? Not what I 've expected, but things get a lot easier now." She turns off the surveillance cameras by pressing a button.

She then proceeds to the principal's office. The principal's office door is locked, but Ibuki picks it with no problem. She starts to look around for cabinets with password locks on. When she finds all four of them, she uses the fingerprint scanner on the locks one by one. She sees perfectly fresh fingerprints on the locks with no smears on them.

"Ha! That old fool's confidence of anyone not being able to touch his things isn't so good after all. Well it's not like being selfish is ever a good thing."

She opens all of them, and finally finds what she's looking for. She looks and goes over the files.

"Making minions with Devil Gene power? Test subject needed: Jin Kazama? What the heck is the Devil Gene? Isn't Jin related to Heihachi? Why would he experiment on his own grandson? That's just sick! That man's something serious. I guess I'll find some answers when I give these to Lars."

Ibuki closes all of the cabinets and lock the door of the principal's office. She heads out the front of the school and she sees some body of guards lying down with slash marks.

"My my. I wouldn't expect to see a young beauty around here." A mysterious voice says.

"Who's there?" Ibuki throws a kunai at the direction of the strange voice. Then all of a sudden, a masked man with a bloody claw appears in front of her.

"I'm afraid that won't work, my dear."

"It's you! _Ugh I hate this guy. He's so full of himself_."

"Give me what you have, and I may let you live."

"Not so fast, Shadaloo lapdog." Raven appears.

"And you had to ruin the moment with your ugly face. Be gone, scum!"

Raven use smoke bombs and send his shadow clones at the confused Ibuki and Vega. One of his clones grabs Heihachi's file and knocks Ibuki down, but Vega remains standing.

"You can't defeat me with that cheap circus act."

Raven makes a run for it, and Vega runs to chase him down, leaving Ibuki lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hwoarang arrives with cans of spray paint with him.

"Hehe, this is going to be fun!" Hwoarang shakes the spray paints. "Woah, what the!" Hwoarang notices a girl lying down on the ground. "Hey, you OK?" Hwoarang notices the hair, and it is the same as Ibuki's. "So it wasn't my imagination. What the hell is she doing here anyway?" Hwoarang looks around and notices some defeated guards with the slash marks on their chests. He then approaches them, "Who the hell did this? Well, I better not touch them; I don't want to get involved in this." Hwoarang goes back to Ibuki, touching her chest to feel if she's breathing or not. He is embarrassed from doing it, and blushes a bit despite the fact that there is nobody around him. He feels some heartbeat, indicating that she is still alive. Hwoarang decides to carry her to his motorcycle and take her to his house. He put her on the backseat and pulls down her mask to avoid suspicion on carrying a ninja. Hwoarang grabs both of her arms with his left hand, to make it look like Ibuki is hugging him and to secure her from falling from the bike ride.

Hwoarang soon arrives at his house. He opens the door and notices that Baek is still up.

"Hwoarang, why did you come home so late? Did you get in any trouble again?" Baek says while watching the TV and drinking tea without even looking at Hwoarang.

"Sabumnim, I apologize for my lateness. I did not get in trouble."

"Be careful, my student. More martial artists have gone missing. It has been revealed that Shadaloo is behind the kidnappings. Damn, that Bison! What does he want with them?"Baek looks back at Hwoarang and sees a girl on Hwoarang's shoulder. He almost spit his tea at the TV. "Who is that, Hwoarang? Did you take advantage of drunk girls tonight?"

"What? No way. I wouldn't do that, ever! I found her at the front of the school lying unconscious. I don't know how or why, but I'll take her to my room to ask what's up."

"I'll prepare some tea for you both."

"Thanks, sabumnim."

Hwoarang walks up the stairs carrying Ibuki to his room. He puts her down to his bed when he enters his room. He constantly stares at her.

"Damn. That's some outfit you got there, girl." Ibuki is twitching and slowly opens her eyes. "_Crap! I hope she didn't hear me say that!"  
"Hwoarang? Can't be. I gotta stop fantasizing. Where am I?"_ Ibuki then gets up and becomes shocked when she actually sees Hwoarang in front of her.

"Ibuki? Hey, are you OK? What were you doing at the school?"

"_Crap! He found out who I am! Oh no, what am I supposed to do now?"_

Hwoarang begins to approach her, but Ibuki makes a quick decision by performing a Raida on Hwoarang's stomach, making his back slams against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Ibuki feels regret.

Baek hears the ruckus while making the tea and heads upstairs. Ibuki pulls up her mask just takes off from the window of the room and cannot be seen from the house again.

"Hwoarang, what's with all the noise?" Baek asks, sweating a little bit.

"She's gone, master. Ugh, man she packs a punch."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine soon."

"Well, there's tea downstairs in the kitchen. It will help you get better."

"Thanks, master."

"Oh yeah, what's with all the spray paints you got on your motorcycle?"

"Well, uhh… that's for an art class."

"Last time I checked, you're not taking an art class. You and a spray paint means you were about to do some troubles weren't you? Don't lie to me, Hwoarang."

"Yes, master. I admit I was trying to deface the Heihachi statue at school. I had an after school detention, so I wanted to pull this prank to see him squirm."

Baek sighs,"Well, at least you're telling the truth. Maybe that girl that got away saved you from doing so. I'll let it go this time."

"Understood, master. Thank you."

* * *

Raven and Vega clashed into each other at a forest. After some heavy fighting, Vega becomes the winner and claims the file.

"I knew you were no match for me. You were inferior in speed, strength, and beauty." Vega laughs.

"You… you won't get away for long, Shadaloo scum." Raven is coughing blood and has new cuts on his face.

"That cut from my claw will make your face much uglier. I will let you live for now to experience the hell of ugliness." Vega laughs manically and runs off with the file.

"Wait…." Raven extends his arm, but his vision becomes blurry and then blacks out.

"Raven… Raven… what's the situation? Raven…" A voice from Raven's communication device repeats itself.

* * *

"Ah crap! How am I going to explain myself to Hwoarang after school? More importantly, I failed…" Ibuki jumps from roofs to roofs looking disappointed at herself.

When she arrives at the base, she unenthusiastically walks towards.

"Ibuki, you're back! The mission is a success I assume?" Lars asks with an intense feeling.

"I'm sorry, Lars. Mission failed."


	6. Truth and Date

Ibuki feels ashamed at her failure, and she doesn't want to upset Lars when he has given her so much. However, Lars is not the type of person who would get angry easily.

"Tell me what happened." Lars asks.

"Getting the file was easy, but I met two people while I tried to exfiltrate. I know one of them, at least. Some guards were also killed." Ibuki replies.

"Can you describe them?"

"The one I know is called Vega. He wears a made and uses a claw as weapon. He works for M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo. I can say that he was the one who killed the guards because of slash marks on their chests. Other guy wears a black outfit, dark skinned, wear shades, and has a scar shaped like X on his face. He's the one who knocked me down and snatched the file from me. I don't know what happened to those two afterwards."

"I'm sorry about that. I did not anticipate for this to happen or Shadaloo's involvement in this." A flashback occurs on Lars's mind. He remembers that Raven mentioned that they might be enemies in the future.

"What did you do to the dead bodies?"

"I didn't even try to touch them. That could lead to problems."

"I see, you're right about that. The guy you didn't know is called Raven. He worked with me in the past. It's a long story, so I wouldn't bore you with all the details. So I can safely assume that Vega of Shadaloo won't give up easily and should fight Raven for the file. The file can be either on Raven or Vega's hands. At least we have an idea where it is. But, do you know anything about Heihachi's project from the file?"

"Yes, but not in full details. It seems that Heihachi was trying to make minions from a Devil Gene, whatever that is. He's willing to use Jin Kazama as a test subject. Can you believe that? Why would he experiment on his own grandson? That's totally wrong!"

"At least you know Heihachi's objectives. The mission was not a complete failure. Well , now you can really tell what kind of a man Heihachi really is."

"Lars, what's a Devil Gene?"

"Jin Kazama was born with it. He got it from his father, Kazuya Mishima, who made a pact with the Devil. The Devil yields many power, and Kazuya somehow managed to control it and became a part of him. If one person can have so many powers with the Devil Gene, imagine the dangers of brainless minions with its power, especially under Heihachi's rule!"

"No wonder Jin is such a gloomy guy. I guess I can understand what he's been through now. But, how do you know so much about Jin and his families? I mean I know that you were a high ranked officer of the Tekken Force, but there's only so much an officer can know about the people they work for on a personal level."

"That's because I am related to the Mishimas. I guess it's no use hiding it now."

"Whaaat? Oh of course, it's because everyone in the family has crazy hairs." Ibuki says jokingly.

Lars chuckles at her sarcastic remark. "Yes... the hair. I'm Heihachi's illegitimate son. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm half-Swedish and half-Japanese. That makes Kazuya my half-brother and Jin my cousin."

"So, you formed a rebellion because you hate your father? Heh. That kinda reminds me when I used to skip some ninja trainings."

"No. I simply formed this rebellion because the Mishuma Zaibatsu is corrupt. I actually just found out my relationship with the Mishimas not long ago."

"What about Lee Chaolan? The guy who did my room."

"He's adopted solely for trying to make Kazuya stronger by pitting him with a rival. It was none other Heihachi's act, I assure you."

"Wow, what the hell is up with your family? "Hmph, even I'm not so sure myself."

"Oh right! I almost forgot to tell you. Well, it's kind of awkward, but my identity has been compromised." Ibuki scratches her head.

"What happened?"

"After I got knocked out, I woke up at a friend's house. He knew it was me."

"What did you do to him?"

"I hit him in the stomach and ran from his window. I didn't want to do it at all, but I had to react quickly."

"I understand. But, can he be trusted?"

"He was the first person who was nice to me at school. In fact, I sit between him and Jin. And he brought me to his house, and I kinda like him. So I can say that he can be trusted, but I still don't know what to do when I see him. He'll ask about this incident tomorrow for sure, and he won't hold back!"

"Well, the best thing you can do is tell him the truth, but don't let him tell anyone else about it. Also, don't mention anything about me. I'll entrust you to deal with him."

"Okay then. Should I also tell Jin about what Heihachi intends to do to him?"

"No. It's best not to."

"Yeah. I guess you're right on that. Hey Lars, thanks for the talk. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for not being angry at me too."

"The pleasure's all mine. You did a great job today, despite things did not go as we planned. It's midnight already. You should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Yes, sir!" Ibuki salutes at Lars, and he salutes back at her. Ibuki then goes to her room and get some sleep.

* * *

The next day of school, a big group of students gather around the dead guards from last night. Steve just arrives and wonders what's up with everyone. He sees Eddy on the back, trying to see what happens, but his views are blocked by manypower of his fellow students.

"Hey Eddy, what's going on, man?" Steve asks.

"Everyone's been talking about dead bodies. "I'm trying to see them."

"What! For real! Follow me, Eddy." Steve pushes a lot of students to get in front to see the bodies, while Eddy follows behind him.

"Holy shit, mate!" Steve notices Ibuki is in front."Hey Ibuki, what the hell happened to them?"

"I don't know, Steve! Oh man, this is scary." Ibuki lies.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" Steve asks the guard.

"This is none of your concern. Get moving! EVERYONE SPREAD OUT AND GO TO CLASS!" The guard yells, and the students are dispersing.

"Man, I can't believe we still have school today! This is crazy! And where's Hwoarang anyway? He always shows up when something big happens at this school. By the way, I'm sorry that you have to go through this at your second day of school, Ibuki." Steve says to Ibuki while he walks together with her and Eddy.

"Well, what can you do about this anyway?" Ibuki comments.

"Do you guys notice the slash wounds?"

"Yeah." Steve and Ibuki say in unison.

"Whoever did it is really skillful. Like a professional ninja."

"A ninja? Haha. You gotta stop reading those comic books. They don't exist anymore, man." Steve laughs at Eddy, but his remark makes Ibuki's heartbeat faster and has a shocked expression on her face.

Steve turns back and looks at her. "Hey, Ibuki, is there something wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just had a few things on my mind. No big deal. Let's head to the classroom!"

"Let's!"

"Good morning, everyone! I'll need to take attendance." Mr. Yamamoto looks at his whole classroom. "Hmm, only Hwoarang is not here. Ok, let's start the class now!"

"I'm late. I'm sorry." Hwoarang finally arrives and takes his seat.

"Well, I never expected that kind of tone from you, Hwoarang. Maybe the last detention served you well." says Mr. Yamamoto.

"OK then class, we can begin our study of photosynthesis…"

After the class is done, it's time for brunch. Everyone starts packing and gets out from the class. Hwoarang, Ibuki, and Steve are the last ones out. Hwoarang suddenly grabs Ibuki's hand to find out the answers he's looking for from last night, but Steve thinks differently.

"That's my man. Go get her." Steve says to himself while fist pumping after they're gone.

"I knew it was you from last night. Tell me Ibuki, who are you really? You're no ordinary girl." Hwoarang says with a stern face.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Steve?" Ibuki asks.

"Yes, I promise. There's one thing I learn from Tae Kwon Do, and that's learning to keep a promise. If I break a promise, then that's the same as spitting on my master's face."

"OK, let's find somewhere more… quieter."

Both Hwoarang and Ibuki walk together to an empty hall.

"OK, this hall looks good. OK you're going to tell me everything."

"*sighs* Well, I am a ninja who was sent to this school to retrieve Heihachi's file, disguising as a student even though I still am. I went to grab it last night, but I was intercepted by two guys. I knew one of them works for Shadaloo, and I still don't know who the other guy really is."

"Shadaloo? I heard that name yesterday from my master. What kind of file is he working on anyway?"

"He's been working on a biological weapon project. He wants to experiment on Jin to get the Devil Gene."

"That old bastard! If he lays a hand on Kazama, I'll finish him!"

"But I thought you hate Jin?"

"No, not many people see it, but I consider him a good friend. I kinda feel sorry for him you know? His mother's dead, at least I heard that she was, and all he got left is a jackass father."

"I see."

"Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"I was forced from my masters, I'm sorry but I can't say who I work for, it will be against their orders. More importantly, I'm doing it for a good cause."

"OK, I can understand that. Anyway, why did you hit me last night? You didn't have to do that, but still I was impressed by your power."

"Heh, thanks. I'm sorry about that, though. I didn't want to do it, I swear. I was just scared that my true identity has been compromised. Will you forgive me, please?"

"Not until you go on a date with me."

"Pardon me?" Ibuki blushes a bit.

"You heard me. A date. Tonight, at the Korean BBQ restaurant I told you about."

"Oh. Well, I guess I owe you one for saving me last night. OK I accept!"

"Great! I can't wait!"

The brunch bell rings, and the seniors are off to Mr. Ganryu's class. Hwoarang and Ibuki still races each other, but Ibuki is still the champion of the two. Hwoarang keeps swearing that he will surpass her speed. Ibuki is attracted by his persistence. Ibuki bonds with Hwoarang's group at lunch really well, and consider her as a part of their family. After that, the seniors are not eager to study with Mr. Yamamoto again. As they wait for the class to be over, many of them rush to get out of the school.

"So Hwoarang, let's meet up at the front of the school at 7PM." Ibuki says.

"Alright, I'll pick you up here. Later." Hwoarang rides off to his house with his motorocycle.

"_Yipee! I got my first date already! This is going to be so much fun! _Ibuki then heads off to the base.

* * *

When she arrives, she asks Lars's permission to go out.

"Lars, do you need something from me today?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going on a date, is that OK with you?"

"With the guy you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well then, don't let me keep you. Go have some fun. I already told you that you don't need to be tense about this mission."

"Thanks, Lars! You're the best!" Ibuki goes to her room to prepare herself. She takes a shower and carefully picks what she's going to wear.

"Man, so many clothes! I guess I'll just pick this pink shirt, skirt and sneakers."

Ibuki changes her clothes and say goodbye to Lars for her departure. After Ibuki is gone, Lars makes a phone call to Lee Chaolan.

"Lee? I need your help tracking down Shadaloo." Lars requests.

"Shadaloo? What for?" Lee asks.

"Shadaloo might have Heihachi's file. It's very important that we can pinpoint its location."

"That is bad, indeed. However, it will take quite a while, since Shadaloo has so many links throughout the world. I'll get my best agents to retrieve any good information to track down the file."

"Many thanks, Lee."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Ibuki heads to the front of the school, and she already notices Hwoarang is there waiting for her on his motorcycle.

"Oh. You're early." Ibuki smiles.

"Yeah, I don't want to make a bad impression. Come on, let's go."

Ibuki gets on his bike, sitting aside and holds Hwoarang's stomach. They take off to downtown.

"Wow, downtown looks really cool!" Ibuki looks around.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place to hang out on. It's always busy here during the night." says Hwoarang.

When they arrive at the Korean BBQ restaurant,both of them takes a seat. Ibuki is impressed by the smell of the food.

"Have you tried a Korean BBQ before?" Hwoarang asks.

"Nope. This will be my first time." Ibuki answers.

"Good. You won't regret coming here. Steve enjoyed it; he even paid all the meals."

"Wow, that's very kind of him."

"I'll pay all for our first date."

"Really? You're so sweet!"

Ibuki and Hwoarang goes ahead and order their food. While waiting, they have a conversation.

"So, you're a ninja? A good one?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm still in training, you know."

"Hmm… OK, how's the training like?"

"We do stuff like throwing kunais and shurikens. Balance training on top of a vertical bamboo stick and practicing taijutsu. Just like in the movies."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, but most of the time I don't feel like training."

"How so?"

"I want to live like a normal teenager, you know. Sometimes the training is fun, but I can't get over the fact that I have to wear my ugly ninja gi."

"I think that ninja clothes look good on you."

"Don't tell me it's because my hips are exposed when wearing it."

"I won't lie, but you're exactly right."

"Hehe, you pervert!"

When the food arrives, Ibuki's eyes become sparkly. When she takes a bite, she feels like she just tasted a piece of heaven.

"Oh man! This is SO GOOD!" You really know how to win a woman's heart."

"Hehe, glad you really like this. It would be the end of the world if a guy like me doesn't know how t oplease the ladies."

"Oh Hwoarang, you're so cute! I want to go back here again someday."

"Then I'd gladly take you here again."

"So, are you good at Tae Kwon Do?"

"I can say that I'm an expert. My master raised me, since I don't have any parents, so I've been doing Tae Kwon Do ever since."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about them. Since my master raised me, I consider him my dad."

"Guess we have something in common. I don't know who my real parents are. My master raised me also, so I've been doing ninjutsu ever since."

"But you still consider him your dad, right?"

"I guess you can say that. Fellow ninja students became my brothers, sisters, and friends also."

"Well, it's good that you found your place."

Soon, Hwoarang and Ibuki finish their food. Hwoarang pays for all the meals, and both leaves the restaurant.

"Ibuki, you need a ride home? I can take you there."

"That's OK, Hwoarang. I can take my leave on my own from here. Thanks for the date. I had fun!"

"Me too, I'd like to do it again someday."

"That'll be great! Bye, Hwoarang!" Ibuki hugs Hwoarang tightly, and he hugs her back.

"Bye Ibuki! See you tomorrow." Hwoarang revs up his motorcycle and leaves.

* * *

When Ibuki arrives at the base, she is being greeted by Lars again.

"Hey Ibuki. How was your date?" Lars asks.

"I had so much fun! I got to eat some really good food!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, I called Lee to track down Shadaloo. He gave me an estimate of a week to finally pinpoint the potential file's location. I'm working on tracking down Raven right now. So in a week or so, I need you to be prepared for anything I'd want you to do."

"Understood. Thanks for the heads up."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Ibuki salutes Lars and heads off to her room.

Ibuki takes her cell phone out, and realizes that she received texts from Sarai asking Ibuki about the mission.

"Oh crap Sarai! I'm sorry for the late reply, but I was on a date with a guy. The mission was a failure, Shadaloo is behind it, can you believe that? I'm betting Vega from Shadaloo has the file right now."

Then, Sarai replies, "Shadaloo? Dat's so bad! Seems like u wont be coming home =[, especially wen u just went on a date wit a guy."

"No, Sarai. I'll come back. I promise." Ibuki actually doesn't know how to answer, but she has to do it quickly. Inside her, she is still unsure if she wants to come back home or stay with Hwoarang. Ibuki doesn't want to think about it right now, which she thinks could ruin the mood of her happiness after her date. So she goes to sleep earlier than before.


	7. Where Is Jin Kazama?

The next morning, Jin is leaving his deceased mother's and favorite house in the middle of a forest to go to school. He senses a bad aura, and all of the sudden, a man appears before him from a warp.

"So, you're the whelp who has the power of the Devil Gene?" M. Bison introduces himself.

"You! What do you want from me?" Jin asks.

"What I want is your power, boy! It would serve me well on the world domination. Now, kneel before my Psycho Power!"

Bison summons purple energies from both of his hands, while Jin drops his backpack, takes out his trademark gauntlets, and assumes his fighting position.

"If you're after my power, I won't let you take it easily."

"Show me all you've got!"

Jin then transforms into Devil Jin, which makes Bison smile.

Jin's speed increases tremendously, and he quickly dashes in front of Bison and catches him off guard. Jin performs the Lightning Uppercut to his chin, and leaves him flying 100 feet up the air. But, Bison can levitate and teleports himself back to the ground. Even though he could withstand the punch, Bison's blood are coming out from his mouth. Jin begins to fire his laser from his forehead. Bison dodges it, but it causes the destruction of multiple trees and loud noises.

"Hahaha, I admit that I am very intrigued by this power!" Bison then notices Jin is crying in pain and losing control. "But it seems that an amateur like you is not able to control such power. I'll gladly take it from you."

While the Devil Jin is distracted by himself, Bison performs the Nightmare Booster, combining his Double Knee Press, sends Devil Jin flying with his Psycho Crusher, and then stomps him to the ground. Bison manages to suppress the Devil's influence, making Jin transform back to his normal self and leaving him unconscious.

"Bah. I was expecting much more from you. Such weakness! You're lucky that I will let you live for now. No matter, once the Devil Gene is transplanted into my body, I will be able to even get the Satsui no Hadou to reach the maximum potential of my Psycho Power!" Bison laughs maniacally while carrying Jin by grabbing his head. He then warps out of the forest.

* * *

A week later...

Everyone gets to the class and Mr. Yamamoto is taking roll calls. He looks around the class and notices that Jin Kazama is still not here.

"Does anybody know where Jin Kazama is?" Mr. Yamamoto asks, while the students are clueless about the situation, including Asuka. Xiaoyu looks depressed. Both Hwoarang and Ibuki have their suspicions and have bad feelings about Jin.

"Hwoarang, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Ibuki whispers.

"Yeah, whoever took that file must be involved in this. Wait! I just remember my master told me about disappearances of martial artists. He said that Shadaloo is behind the kidnappings. So that means-" says Hwoarang.

"Vega has the file! Shadaloo has Jin!"

"Ibuki and Hwoarang, be quiet over there!" Mr. Yamamoto commands, while both Ibuki and Hwoarang quickly apologize.

When it's time for break, Ibuki walks together with Hwoarang on an empty hall and continues their last conversation about Jin and Shadaloo.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you still going for the file?" Hwoarang asks.

"Yes. I still have to carry on my mission." Ibuki replies.

"Hey, you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"We haven't heard from the old man since the killings of the guards last week. The teachers act like nothing has happened. Something smells fishy, the old prick must have planned something, and it's not a good one."

"Then I have to thread carefully. I have a feeling that I will cross paths with him."

"I? What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing Heihachi knows where Jin and the file is. After all, he's the head of the Mishuma Zaibatsu, he can get the best information he wants."

"I still don't get your point."

"I'll be going to Shadaloo's base by myself, if that's what it will take to complete my task!"

Hwoarang stops walking and makes Ibuki stop too. "Woah! Slow down, Ibuki. I can't let you do that. I'm going to Shadaloo's base with you."

"I can't involve you in this, Hwoarang."

"I will involve myself in this. I have a friend in need of rescuing, and..." Hwoarang pauses briefly.

"And?"

"I won't be able to forgive myself if those Shadaloo bastards hurt you, and I want to make sure that you are protected." Hwoarang is a bit embarrassed.

"Awww... Hwoarang you're so sweet! Why are you doing this, though? I mean I'm just a girl you just met for a week." Ibuki slyly asks, hoping to get a kind of answer she wants to hear from him.

"Not just a girl. You're special, Ibuki. I just had this feeling I never had before, but it feels good." Hwoarang begins to touch Ibuki's hands, making her blush. "I want to be more than friends."

"I-I-I have the same feelings about you too. I never thought that you..." Hwoarang suddenly lift his finger on Ibuki's mouth.

"Say no more, Ibuki."

Out of nowhere, the sounds of claps are coming to them.

"Well done, my man. See, I told you that you should go for it." Steve reveals himself from hiding.

"Steve! You've been listening to our conversation? Since when?"

"Since we got out from the classroom. Well, I can't take all the credit for listening to you guys." Steve points out to Eddy, Christie, and Julia who come out and wave at Hwoarang. Both Ibuki and Hwoarang's faces turn red and face palms.

"So, you know where Jin is?" Xiaoyu comes out from hiding too.

"Xiaoyu, you too! How the hell did you know?" Hwoarang asks.

"I listened to your conversation during class. I have to make sure to you guys now."

"You got some damn Vulcan hearing or something?"

"Hey! This is serious! If you know where Jin is, then I'll have to go with you!"

"Ugh, guess it can't be helped now."

"What's with all the Shadaloo talk, Ibuki?" Steve asks.

"_Great. Oh Master Enjo and Master Sanjou, please forgive me! _Do you guys promise not to tell anybody else about this?" says Ibuki and everyone nods. Then, Ibuki reveals her true identity, her real motives, and explains the file and its location.

"What! The old man tried to experiment on Jin! Ugh, he is so dead when I see him!" Xiaoyu flusters.

"Ha! And you say ninjas don't exist anymore, Steve." Eddy smiles while Steve looks disappointed.

"Should we tell Asuka about this? Poor girl, she must be worried about her cousin." Julia adds.

"Umm... sure, but I don't know how that would matter. I still need to get the file no matter what!" Ibuki replies.

"And we have to rescue Kazama." Hwoarang adds also.

"I don't know- I'm still not sure if I should let you guys risk your necks like this."

"Ibuki, you know going in Shadaloo's base alone by yourself is too dangerous! I want to help you." says Hwoarang and he turns back to his friends and asks, "Are you guys in or are you guys out?"

"We're in!" Steve, Eddy, Christie, and Julia say at the same time.

Ibuki sighs, "Guess I can't stop you, Hwoarang. I'll try to convince the person I work for to let you guys lend aid for me. I'm doing this just for you, tough guy. I'll call or text you after school."

"I'll be waiting for it, babe."

"We'll tell Asuka about this thing. The more people we have, the better our chances." says Christie and Julia.

The brunch bell rings, and everyone gets to their class. Fast forwarding to the end of school, Ibuki checks in with the group she talked to during break.

"OK, check in with me at this place here in an hour." Ibuki gives the group the hidden base's address. The group nods and leaves.

* * *

At Hwoarang's house…

"Sabumnim? Are you home?" Hwoarang says. He doesn't hear a response, but he sees a note left on the table which says, "Hwoarang, I will be out of town in a couple of days. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier, but I am on a very important business. Take care of yourself, my student." Hwoarang then clenches the note, and feels upset and frustrated on the fact that he couldn't say a temporary goodbye to his master. Nonetheless, he is ready to help Ibuki out and he dresses in his training dobok with white headband and leaves the house.

* * *

Christie and Julia encounter Asuka when they're walking home.

"Hey Asuka! We know where Jin is!" Christie yells, which got Asuka's attention.

"You know! Where is he?" Asuka asks.

"Shadaloo has him! We have to rescue him fast!"

"Shadaloo? I heard about them in the news, but how do you know this for sure?"

"Hwoarang and Ibuki told us."

"Maybe I could believe Hwoarang, but how do you guys know that Ibuki is right?"

Christie and Julia then tell Asuka everything they know about Ibuki, and Asuka still doesn't look convinced.

"A ninja? Haha, you can convince me about that if I am 7 years old, but you can't fool me now!"

"I know it sounds ridiculous when we tell you about it, but even Xiaoyu is going, and she held a grudge against Ibuki, but not anymore, or at least I hope not. You can follow us and see for yourself." Julia tries her luck on convincing Asuka.

"Oh fine, but I hope this isn't a trick. Geez, I can't believe my stupid cousin got me into this whole mess."

"Hey, you know Hwoarang asked Ibuki out?" Christie tells Asuka.

"Really? Hahaha! That's so funny. That sly dude surprised me a lot. Well, hope it works out for both of them."

The members of the group start their ways to Lars's base.

* * *

When Ibuki arrives at the base, he sees a man she doesn't know before.

"Hey Lars!" Ibuki greets him.

"Hey there Ibuki. Here, I want to introduce you to the guy you probably want to meet, Lee Chaolan." Lars introduces.

"Ah, so this is the girl who you've been talking about." says Lee.

"Woah! You're the guy who made my room!"

"Indeed, I did. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE IT! Thanks for making a girl happy!"

"Ah, excellent!" Lee gives her a thumbs up and winks. "Maybe one day you can have a trip to my mansion in the Bahamas. You'll be amazed at the premium guest room."

"The Bahamas! Awesome! I am so looking forward to that!" Ibuki then remembers what she is going to tell to Lars, and stops talking further about her dream vacation in the Bahamas. "Oh Lars, I know where Jin is! Shadaloo has him!"

"We know. Lee came here to inform us about the location of a Shadaloo base Bison is in right now. He was also able to locate the file."

"How do you want me to deal with this?"

"There won't be a 'you' in this one. We will assault Shadaloo's hidden base near Mount Fuji tomorrow. I told your masters about this, so you won't really have to worry about your discretion."

"Really? Oh, that's a relief!"

"Why's that?"

"Oh, umm… you see more people knew about my identity, because I've been talking with Hwoarang about Shadaloo and Jin. They're eager to help me on this one. Can you let them, please?"

"How many are there?"

"There should be seven of them. I believe that they are formidable fighters."

"Good thing I told your masters about this not being a stealth mission, or else you would get in trouble. You should be more careful next time, Ibuki."

"So, will you let them?"

"Yes, we'll need all the help we can get. With them, we'll have more chance in succeeding."

"Lars, I detected multiple presences outside the base." Alisa tells Lars, sitting in front of her computer which monitors the surveillance of the surface. Lars and Ibuki start to look at the screen, and Ibuki recognizes the confused looking people.

"It's them! The ones that are willing to help." Ibuki expresses her excitement while pointing at the screen.

"OK then. Alisa, paint them as invited." Lars commands.

"Roger." Alisa paints them by clicking on their heads.

"I'll text Hwaorang the pass phrase." Ibuki grabs her cell phone and begins to text.

"There's nothing here! What the hell? Did Ibuki give us the wrong address?" Hwoarang yells.

"Hmph! I knew you guys were tricking me! There's no ninja and there's certainly no house in here!" Asuka says in an angry tone, while Christie and Julia try to stall her from leaving early.

Hwoarang's cell phone starts to vibrate. "Hang on guys, I just got a text. Maybe it's from Ibuki." He checks his phone and reads, "When the stone says 'Invited presence detected. Please say the pass phrase, talk to it. The pass phrase is: Let there be peace in this world. Long live the Red Lion."

Then a stone repeats the sayings he received from Ibuki. Hwoarang approaches and picks it up and says the pass phrase. Then the grass in front of them split in half and shows them a pathway. All of them looks shocked and begins to walk with their puzzled faces. When they are inside, they see soldiers working on their computers and cleaning up their guns. Then, they see Ibuki standing and smiling.

"Wow, Ibuki. I never expected that you live in something like this!" Hwoarang says with excitement.

"Hehe, this place isn't shabby at all."

"So, you're ready to kick some Shadaloo's asses?"

"Yup, but Lars gives the orders around here. Why don't you introduce yourselves to him?"

Lars meets with the group and shakes hands. His approachable nature already made Ibuki's friends comfortable around him.

"We'll be attacking Shadaloo near Mount Fuji tomorrow. We will be planning the attack today." Lars explains.

"Understood." The group agrees.

"Alisa, what can you tell us about the Shadaloo's base?"

"According to what I gather so far, the base is coated with thermal protection. I can safely assume that it protects them from the volcano in case if it erupts. It is a very strong one, aerial bombs won't make a scratch on it. The base is surprisingly similar to ours, and one can gain entrance with a pass phrase. However, there is another way to gain entrance. Someone needs to go inside Mount Fuji and sabotage the power lines Shadaloo use to get thermal energy from. If sabotaged, 90% of the power will shut down, rendering the pass phrase useless and weaken the armor of the secret door by 99%. Then, we can charge in front and attack! Jin Kazama and the file are located at the laboratory, which is the farthest from the entrance, and one of the most heavily guarded areas. I will download some maps to guide us." Alisa explains the layout.

"Getting inside Mount Fuji, huh? Alisa, I trust that you are most suited for this task. Are you willing to do it?"

"Of course, my body has an integrated thermal protection chip. I can fly to get in and sabotage it with no problem."

"Great! Turning off the power can totally weaken Shadaloo, but I suspect that there will be some substitutes for power. We have to get in and get out fast."

Alisa finishes downloading the maps, and everyone studies it carefully.

"Alright, I guess this is it for today. Everyone, get a lot of good night sleep, you'll need it. For the new guests, I'm afraid the guys will have to share the rooms with the soldiers. The girls can choose to stay with Ibuki or Alisa."

The guys don't care about sharing the rooms. They only care about beating Shadaloo and rescue Jin. Christie and Julia join Ibuki, while Asuka and Xiaoyu stay with Alisa.

"Well, I'll have to go. I wish you guys the best of luck for tomorrow." Lee says his farewell.

"I thank you again, brother. This wouldn't be possible without you."

"It's no problem at all. Give them hell."

"Oh, we will."


	8. The Big Raid

At 4 A.M., the alarm rings the whole base. Everyone gets up quickly and prepare themselves, and there's not a single complain from all of them. They already knew what they signed up for. All of the participants move towards the main room for a brief meeting with all the soldiers surrounding Lars, Alisa, and the students from Mishima Polytechnics.

"Where's Ibuki?" Lars asks.

A smoke appears in front of them and Ibuki makes her dramatic entrance. "Here I am!"

"See, I told you she's a ninja." Christie says to Asuka who is shocked from Ibuki's true self.

"Good. We will go over the plan. I want a small team going to the laboratory. Ibuki, Hwoarang, and Alisa will do it. The rest of you watch the soldiers back." Lars commands.

"Let's knock these guys down a peg or two." Steve does a couple of jabs with his boxing gloves, everyone nods at him.

"Let's move out!" All of the soldiers are armed to the teeth with high tech assault rifles with black and red armors made of titanium. They open their secret garages and send their armored trucks on surface by lifts when all of them get on. All of the vehicles move swiftly to their destination.

* * *

Three hours later at Shadaloo's base laboratory, Bison, Juri, and top scientists from S.I.N. surround themselves in front of Jin who is currently in a stasis chamber, lying unconscious with an oxygen mask on his face. Eight well-armed Shadaloo guards are also inside the lab. The lab has Juri's office and a secret room only Bison can enter.

"Is the Devil Gene ready to be transplanted into my body?" M. Bison asks a top scientist from S.I.N.

"In about ten minutes, Lord Bison. But I sense some instability that might have negative effects on your body." The scientist replies.

"I don't care, you fool! You dare doubt the Mighty Bison and his abilities!"

"No, my lord. I did not intend to do that. Please forgive me."

"Then get back to work if you want to live."

"Yes, my lord."

"Juri, watch over these guys. Make sure they don't falter."

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Juri says in an unenthusiastic tone. After killing Seth, she becomes the new CEO of S.I.N.

When Bison leaves the room to his office, he thinks to himself, "_Yes! The immense power of the Devil gene will be mine! No one will get in my way now! So Juri, what are you going to do now? Are you going to put a dagger on my back and succeed? I sense an obvious_ _betrayal from a simpleton like you. No matter, I'll crush you like every other bug that got in my way!"_ Bison goes to his office while laughing maniacally.

Juri examines Jin and touches the stasis chamber, "_My my, aren't you a handsome one? Your power will be all mine, and that Bison will die by my hands! Delicious."_

* * *

Suddenly, the power goes out, making the ground shake and the emergency alarm goes off, and the guards panic. The lab still has its lights on however.

"What's going on!" A guard asks.

"Lars, I've completed the task. You may blow up the door and proceed to it." Alisa says on her microphone attached to her ear.

"Copy that, Alisa. Great work." says Lars.

"I shall regroup with the team." She flies up from inside the volcano with her attached jetpack on her back.

Lars slams his fist to the ground and creates a huge shockwave and blows the underground door open.

"Wow. So strong." Ibuki expresses her thoughts on Lars's strength.

"Let's move it, everyone!" Lars commands.

Everyone moves in to the base. Ibuki senses a presence she doesn't like, and throws a kunai at the direction. A man from the shadows dodges it and appears in front of the Yggdrasils.

"Raven! What are you doing here?" Lars asks.

"I could ask you the same question." Then, Raven looks up to Ibuki. "I see that girl works for you." Ibuki gives Raven a scornful face.

"She told me everything about what happened that night. I ask you again, what's your purpose here?"

"I came here for Heihachi's file."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"To expose him in front of the public."

"It seems like we have a mutual goal. We need to work together to succeed. I won't forgive you if you refuse regarding to what you did to Ibuki."

"Fine, but I will have to do things my own way."

"I'm alright with that as long as we're on the same side. Let's go everyone!"

"_Hmph! I still don't like what that guy did to me on that night, but at least Lars eased him up right there._" Ibuki thinks to herself.

The Yggdrasils break into the base and encounter Balrog and Vega with armed Shadaloo guards. Balrog and Vega retreats back and the soldiers and guards start firing at each other. A Shadaloo guard fires a rocket launcher, but Lars easily deflects the missile with his bare hands and leads the missile to a group of Shadaloo guards and finishes them off. He quickly dashes in front of the guard and smashes the guard's face to the ground.

"Ibuki, Hwoarang, Alisa! Head straight to the lab!" Lars commands and the group leaves.

"I'll go after Vega." Raven says in a cold mannered tone.

"Wait! I'll go with you. I think I saw a fellow pugilist there. I'll handle him while you go to your guy." Steve says while bumping his fists.

"It's best to take Steve with you. You can't simply handle two Shadaloo's top agents at once by yourself." Lars gives his advice.

Raven silently agrees and goes with Steve to chase Balrog and Vega.

* * *

While the small lab team is on their way, Hwoarang is pulled by a Shadaloo guard from a corner on an empty hallway.

"Why you—" Hwoarang threatens the guard.

"Be quiet, Hwoarang!" The guard removes his helmet and reveals himself.

"MASTER! What the heck are you doing here?"

"This place is too dangerous, Hwoarang. You shouldn't be here."

"You got in to Shadaloo's base without telling me? Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to use discretion. I wanted to rescue the kidnapped martial artists, but I was too late. I don't see any sign of them. I did see Jin Kazama inside the lab."

"Yeah, we're here to rescue him!"

Baek sighs, "Guess it can't be helped. I'll fight alongside you. Follow me to the lab!" Everyone nods and starts to follow the master.

As they run, multiple guards try to stop them, but they are no match for the strong little team. As they enter the door leading to the lab, Alisa hacks the door and changes the passcode so the guards won't come to them from behind and interrupt. Then, they proceed into the main room and encounters Juri with Jin's body inside the stasis capsule.

"Juri!" Baek points at her.

"Well well, if it isn't the great Tae Kwon Do master. What do you want from me?"

"You use a technique I embrace to seek and cause destruction. You broke an important tenet on all of us Tae Kwon Do fighters. I shall teach you a lesson."

"Tenet? Don't give me that crap like I am one of your students. Say, do you want this guy beside me?" She points at Jin.

"Release Kazama now or you shall pay!" Hwoarang suddenly charge at her, Baek did not anticipate it and fails to stop him. He launches a kick, but Juri dodges it and kicks him in the face and makes him fly back to where he was in front of the group.

"Hwoarang, you can't charge in without thinking like that. You girls, go look for the file while we handle her!" says Baek.

"Roger! Ibuki, please follow me!" says Alisa.

"Y-yes!" Ibuki replies and follows Alisa into a door leading to another long hall.

"You won't get away from me!" Juri tries to attack both Alisa and Ibuki, but Baek steps in and quickly stops her.

"We are your opponents, not them." Baek refers to him and Hwoarang.

"Then I'll make this very quick." Juri activates her Feng Shui Engine and licks her own lips. She lands a series of kicks; Baek can dodge most of them. He then takes a hit and causes him to fly back at Hwoarang.

"_Damn, this armor is too heavy."_ Baek then crushes his Shadaloo armor with his own fists and reveals his white Tae Kwon Do uniform.

"You're getting serious now, master! It's been a long time since we have not fight side by side." says Hwoarang.

"Let's show her what we can do." Baek replies and Hwoarang starts to stand side by side with his master and prepares their stances.

"Ha ha ha! Now I can have some real fun!" says Juri with her glowing eye while laughing maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the base, Lars and the rest of the fighters cleared out the area even though they were badly outnumbered. Some of Lars's soldiers died during the battle, but he has to move on to find Bison even with the feeling of guilt.

"You guys, can you please take care of the rest of the soldiers and help them guard this area while I go look for Bison?" Lars asks to the skilled fighters, and they all agrees.

Lars runs to Bison's office and when he arrives, Bison is just sitting on his chair in a relaxed position.

"Bison! Your evil scheme is now over! Surrender now!"

"So, you're the great rebel leader I've heard about. You know, both of us can dominate this world with our very own powers. Pledge your allegiance to Shadaloo and I shall let you live." says Bison.

"Join you? Don't screw with me! I already have my own comrades, and I won't betray them."

"You've just sealed your own fate, wretch. Time to die!"

All of a sudden, the wall behind Bison's office cracks and burst open. Orange background can be seen from the big hole.

"Gah, going in was easier than I thought." Heihachi appears with some lava on his body.

Bison looks back, "Oh, the old man finally appears. Getting in by jumping from a helicopter into the mouth of the volcano, I see. I'm surprised the lava didn't kill you or even break your spirit. I've seen it all, old timer."

"If my weak son can survive from being dropped into a volcano, then this is nothing for me!" Heihachi also notices Lars in front of Bison who looks dumbfounded. "I see that you're here also. Are you going to get in my way again?"

"I will stop both of you even if I have to do it myself." Lars lifts up his right fist and generates electricity and prepares to fight.

Bison smiles and lit up his Psycho Power from both of his hands. Heihachi also smiles and stomps the ground, making it shake and surge of electricity flows through his entire body from the bottom of his feet.

* * *

As Ibuki and Alisa runs on an empty white corridor, the android detects hundreds of living beings.

"Please hold on. My scanner reads very unusual things." says Alisa while holding her head.

"Can you find out what it is?" Ibuki asks.

"Multiple unconscious humans. I am scanning for their information… I am able to retrieve some information for all of them. It seems that these people are martial artists from around the world."

"They must be the martial artists Shadaloo kidnapped! Old dude Baek must have not checked this room when he disguised as a guard. Where are they?"

"In the room in front of us. I also detected a safe where the file is kept."

"Cool, let's go get the file… and probably save these guys too."

When Ibuki and Alisa enters, foul stench can be smelled throughout the entire room. They stand between two long rows of stasis capsules where the kidnapped martial artists are being confined in. The safe is located at the end of the room.

"Ew gross! You sure these guys are still alive?" Ibuki asks Alisa.

"According to my scanner, they haven't had proper hygiene for four months."

"And they are still alive! Geez, I wouldn't want to be like them. Anyway let's just get the file first."

They rush towards the safe, but Ibuki has to stop.

"What is wrong, Ibuki?"

"Isn't it a bit weird that a safe is being put here? Somehow I have a feeling of entering into a booby trap."

"My scanner detects no anomaly in the safe."

"Well alright then. Let's open it."

Ibuki opens the safe and starts to smile, but then hears fast beeping noises. Ibuki starts to see what's coming, and Alisa suddenly jumps in front of her, and a huge purple blast of energy incinerates everything that crosses its path across the room.

* * *

While Baek and Hwoarang fight Juri, they hear the loud noise and feel the ground shaking.

"That's coming from where Ibuki is!" Hwoarang yells.

"Oh? My my, I never know something about explosives being there. That Bison always trick me, it's no fun sometimes. Well, good riddance."

"I'll make you take back those words, you bitch!" Hwoarang swears at her and starts to charge again, but Baek is able to stop him now.

"Stay calm, Hwoarang! They will be fine. For now we have to focus on the fight!" Baek finally calms Hwoarang down.

* * *

Lars also hears the noise while fighting both Bison and Heihachi.

"What was that?" Lars asks and Bison starts to laugh evilly.

"Say, what's your purpose on fighting Shadaloo, scum?" Bison asks Lars, but he doe not get a response from him and just coldly stares at him. "No mood for answering? Very well, I shall pretty things up for you. There was an invisible Psycho Bomb I created attached to the file you've tried to recover. No technology or anything else can detect it, and only I knew of it. I don't have any further need from the file, so I made a perfect opportunity to bait them into their own demise."

"You bastard! You shall pay for what you've done!" Lars yells at him, but Bison keeps laughing.

"You destroyed a century worth of work! You won't get away from me!" Heihachi grows angrier at Bison.

Lars starts to sweat a bit. "_Alisa, Ibuki, Hwoarang… I hope all of you are safe."_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the update delay. I expected a longer chapter, but I decided to break it into two parts. Next chapter will have all of the fights, including the little mentioned Steve and Raven vs Balrog and Vega._  
_


	9. Fights of the Century

"Did you hear the loud noise? What the hell was that?" Steve asks to Raven while running down a seemingly endless hallway.

"Lars should have told me if he planned to blow this place up." Raven replies.

"Well, he didn't mention anything about blowing something up. It can't be his doing. Anyway, do you still know where these guys are going?"

"I have a shadow clone following them. Both of them separate at the next intersection. My target goes to the right while yours goes straight ahead."

"Finally we can get down to business. Who the hell would want to operate in a base like this anyway?"

As Steve and Raven reach the intersection, they part ways with each other. Steve wishes him good luck, but Raven does not reply back. Steve just decides to shrug it off.

Steve punches the door down on Balrog's room. He sees broken mirrors everywhere with some worn out punching bags.

"Geez, you live in this mess? I almost feel sorry for you here." says Steve in a sneer tone.

"I was just warming up on how I am gonna pummel you like a little bug you are, punk!" Balrog yells and bumps his fists to each other.

"You sure are a loud one. Come at me and let's finish this!"

Balrog dashes straight at Steve. He quickly dodges his attack and leaves Balrog punching the wall in front of him. The wall is left with huge cracks and Balrog's fist penetrates the wall deeply and he budges it with ease. After his fist is budged, the wall crumbles and falls apart, creating a huge smokescreen where Steve can no longer see his enemy.

"Where is he!?" Steve checks his front, left, right, and back but still cannot see Balrog.

"Up here!" A voice suddenly comes out, Steve looks up and on his sight, Balrog's fist zooms in and Steve couldn't react, so he took a full blow to the face and knocks his head down to the ground. Blood can be seen below Steve's head and Balrog already thinks that he is done for.

"Is that all you've got, kid? I was expecting much more of a fight! What a waste of time!" Balrog turns his back on Steve. Then, Steve grabs him by the leg and surprises Balrog when Steve keeps his head up and smiles with blood coming out from his mouth.

Steve pulls his leg and causes him to stumble, creating a perfect opportunity to strike back, but he does not attack him while he's down.

"Get up! Let's do this with the rules, yeah?"

Balrog gets up and strikes his right foot. He can hear a bone cracking and Steve twitches his eyebrows.

"Rules? Don't give me that crap! I just care about getting paid killing little punks like you. Now, die!" Balrog charges again, but Steve rolls to the side to dodge it.

"Well if you insist, I'll make an exception for this one." Steve gets up as quick as he can with his right foot shaking.

Balrog repeats the same attack and Steve easily dodges it again.

"He may be strong but he isn't too bright. I can read him easily like a book! I'll just wait for him to come at me again and counter him with my most effective moves."

As predicted, Balrog rushes to attack Steve again. This time, instead of rolling to the side, he ducks under his strike and gives Balrog a heavy hook to the face. This does not bring him down, however so Steve adds things up with very fast strikes of punches to his stomach. After that, he gives him another hook and a strong uppercut that leaves him flying up to ten feet in the air and opens up a hole in his ceiling that leaves his head stuck in there. Balrog does not move his hands to get himself out of there, which presumes of his defeat.

'You are stronger than me, I'll give you that. But the better boxer has more technique than strength, something a muscle-bound moron like you can never understand."

Steve tries to leave the room, but his head is ringing. Steve touches his head and cries in pain.

"Agh! You got me good back there. I'll just find a place to lay down for a bit."

* * *

Raven enters Vega's room which is full of clean mirrors lining up next to each other, and so many reflections of different things can be seen. Raven sees Vega holding down his mask.

"Oh, it's you again. Came here for revenge, ugly scum?" Vega insults, but Raven ignores him and gives him a deep cold stare.

"Your time ends here." Raven unsheathes his two daggers from his lower back. Vega licks his own claw and begins to wear his mask back on.

"I will enjoy getting rid of your ugliness from this world."

Vega begins by jumping from a wall and launches himself to augment the speed of his aerial claw attack. Raven blocks it with his two daggers, and then Vega jumps to land. Raven jumps high in the air and throw shurikens at him, but suddenly Vega disappears. Raven looks confused and then feels a presence from behind in midair. Vega holds him tightly and performs the Izuna Drop. Vega tries to get up and attack again, but Raven's body turns to smoke and Raven strikes him from behind by slashing Vega's back. It was Raven's shadow clone that Vega performed the Izuna Drop on and Raven is left with no injuries.

"You'll pay for that!" says Vega.

Vega goes straight to Raven and extends his claw, and Raven dodges by jumping up. Vega baits him to be in midair and starts to jump at a wall and launches himself and manages to strike Raven in the guts. The claws almost punctures his vital point, but blood splatters from his stomach and groans in pain. He drops to the ground lying down. Vega laughs maniacally and tries to go for another strike, but Raven quickly gets up and grabs his right hand where the claw is being equipped. He quickly slices the claw in half, reducing the range of it, but also making it sharper.

"You fool, you think this is over!?" Vega asks.

"Enough talk. I'll finish you real quick." Raven responds.

Raven runs towards him and starts to strike with his daggers. The sounds of metals clashing into each other can be heard until Vega's claw lunges into Raven's shoulder. However, Raven also manages to slice his mask in half that hurts Vega's face in the process. Vega screams in pain and budges his claws quickly off Raven's shoulders, which also cause extreme pain on Raven's end.

"Agh! My beautiful face! What have you done!?" Vega screams while trying to hide his face with his hands.

"Good. He is getting distracted. I will finish this with one final strike." Raven thinks to himself.

Raven performs some hand seals to create a shadow clone and runs up to Vega again. Vega doesn't notice because he is distracted by his injured face. A shadow clone kicks him up on the chin and sends him flying. The clone jumps up and breaks his neck, while the real Raven waits until he falls down, and when he does, he slices him up multiple times and then clean the blood off his daggers and sheathes them.

"This time, I win." says Raven, showing his back on the unconscious Vega.

Raven's wound is still open, and if he doesn't have a medical attention soon, he can die from blood loss. He search around the room and finds a first aid kit next to a table. He uses bandages to stop further bleeding and then leaves the room. As soon as he leaves, his vision becomes blurry, starts to stumble around, and then falls to the ground.

Steve is ready to walk again, but he decides to check in with Raven before going to the front. He sees Raven on the ground breathing heavily and sweats heavily.

"Hey! Are you OK!?" Steve asks.

Raven is too weak to reply back.

"You look really pale. Don't worry, I'll carry you out front. Hang on there, pal."

* * *

Steve carries Raven as quick as he can despite still having a broken foot he received from Balrog. When they regroup with the soldiers and the rest of the students assigned to guard the front, Steve puts him down.

"Julia, you have any idea what happened to this guy?" Steve asks.

Julia has some knowledge about medicine from her mother and her experience with nature. She examines Raven and comes up with a quick conclusion.

"He has been poisoned." Julia adds.

"Damn, that bastard must have his claw coated with poison. Can you do something about it?"

"I'm afraid not. I need a special plant to create an antidote."

"What plant? Let's go get it."

"There are no plants near Mount Fuji. It's all snow, Steve! I have the plant at my house."

"Damn! How much time does he have?"

"I can say that he only have five hours to live."

"Five hours!? It takes three hours for us to get here! Let's just hope these guys would hurry and finish their businesses!

* * *

Ibuki slowly opens her eyes and struggles to get up. Her vision is not clear because of the smokes caused by the explosion. She starts coughing from the smoke and scratches her eyes. Her clothes are ripped and she received minor cuts from the shrapnel. She then looks up to Alisa who's in front of her in a badly damaged state with her left arm detached to her body and some of her synthetic skin peeling off. A blue transparent digital shield Alisa activated is still active, which protected both girls from the big explosion.

"Alisa! Oh no, what happened to you!?" Ibuki sheds a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry that I did not see this coming. I apologize that my latest firmware could not detect a bomb inside." says Alisa in a distorted voice.

"It's not your fault Alisa. We both could not see this coming. Hang on, I'm getting you out of here."

"But, your mission failed. I should truly apologize to you."

"It doesn't matter now. Let's just get out of here."

Alisa doesn't say any more words and let Ibuki carry her and her detached arm. Ibuki stumbles because of the cuts on her legs. She carries on further along the former kidnapped martial artists that turned to dusts after the explosion. She has to walk on a very long hallway to at least reach Hwoarang and Baek.

* * *

Juri goes stronger every minute as her Feng Shui Engine influences her ki energy and visible purple aura flows through her body.

"What the hell is that!?" Hwoarang asks shockingly.

"Such foul energy. Be careful, Hwoarang!" Baek warns him.

"Yeah, I got it."

"You boys done talkin'? I seriously expect better from you two." says Juri and she suddenly teleports in front of Hwoarang and kicks him upward in the chin. Baek tries to kick her, but Juri dashes back and kicks the air while releasing a dark energy blade going towards Baek. He blocks it with both of his hands. He groans from the deep burning sensation he received from the projectile.

"Hwoarang, wake up! This is far from over!" Baek shouts at him but he passed out.

Juri charges to Baek again and keeps trying to kick him down. Baek manages to block her kicks even though his hands are injured. He then thinks ahead and sweeps Juri down. While she is knocked down, Baek unleashes a Dynamite Heel to her stomach and cause the ground to crack also. She starts coughing but quickly escapes from another incoming drop kick.

She jumps up and tries to land a heavy kick from the air. Baek blocks it, but the force is too strong and propels him to the wall, leaving him stuck. He struggles to get out from the wall while Juri runs up to him and unleashes her kicks that resemble a pinwheel. Them, Hwoarang regain consciousness and kick her away from his master.

"I'm not out yet, crazy bitch!" says Hwoarang furiously. He then goes to his master and rescue him.

"I have a plan, Hwoarang." says Baek.

"Whatever it is, I'll follow your lead."

"You'll know what to do."

Hwoarang is a bit puzzled, but he trusts his master for doing something that he will understand. Baek makes his move on the stunned Juri she received from Hwoarang's sneak attack. He strikes her left eye, the Feng Shui Engine. Her vision becomes distorted and some sparks comes out from the artificial eye. Baek launches her up into the air with his heavy kick.

"Hwoarang, your turn!"

"Oh!"

Hwoarang spins and propels himself into the air. He raises his right foot above his head and kicks Juri down at high speed for the finishing strike. He chuckles after seeing Juri get knocked down. He goes to his master and gives him a fist bump.

"Well done, my student!"

"Heh, thanks master! That move reminded me of air training. I'm glad I can use it again."

Ibuki finally arrives in the lab with Alisa. Hwoarang is shocked and hurries himself to them.

"Hey! Are you ok!?" says Hwoarang as he holds on to Ibuki.

"Never mind me; we need to get Alisa out of here." Ibuki replies.

Alisa isn't completely shut down, and she spends her remaining energy and looks at Jin. After a few seconds, Jin's capsule starts to open. Baek proceeds to get Jin out of there and removes his breathing mask. Jin feels weak after waking up and can only cough repeatedly. After Jin gets out, Alisa immediately shut down without notice.

"This better be worth all the trouble, damn Kazama!" Hwoarang shouts.

Jin ignores him because he is too weak to say anything right now, and even if he does, he would say nothing to him anyway.

Ibuki is saddened on Alisa's passing, but her body is still shocked from the explosion, and closes her eyes.

"Hey Ibuki, wake up!" Hwoarang shouts again but immediately stop. He check for any pulses on her wrist. Fortunately, there is still a sign of life. He is relieved and starts to carry her and Alisa's remains.

"Let's get out of here, Hwoarang." Baek orders.

"Right."

* * *

"Bison! You will pay for all of your crimes. You won't leave this room alive! "Lars swears at him.

"Pathetic words coming even from you! Worms like you deserve no pity. Now die!" Bison releases some of his Psycho energy on his right fist. Both combatants strike at each other. Their hits trade, Bison receives a cut on his cheek with an addition of a zap that causes him to clench his teeth. Lars receives no injuries but some of the Psycho energy got to his cape and starts to spread around him like fire.

"Ha! If you die here because of poor choice of attire, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Bison laughs.

"Don't you dare talk about what I wear when you look like a clown yourself." says Lars as he nullifies the Psycho power with his electricity. Bison laughs looks surprised and stop smiling afterwards.

The furious Heihachi makes his move at Bison. Bison sees this coming and starts to warp away from him. As half of his body starts to disappear, Heihachi manages to grab Bison's head and force himself to cancel the teleportation.

"You... but how!?" says Bison struggles to get his head off Heihachi's strong grip.

"They call me the King of Iron Fist for a reason!" says Heihachi as he throws Bison to Lars. Lars strikes back with a strong charged up electric punch that sends Bison flying across the room.

"Why are you helping me?"says Lars senses something very suspicious.

"You know you can't defeat him by yourself. Am I right?"

"What's your point?"

"We need to work together to beat him."

"If you seriously need my help, then that must mean you are not confident in beating him by yourself. Why the hell should I help you!?"

"You ever heard of the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

Lars is reluctant to agree to team up with him. He is in dilemma and he acknowledges Heihachi as a formidable fighter that can stop Bison and all of Shadaloo operations with his help, and he also knows his limits. However, fighting alongside him is against everything he stands for on the rebellion. For once, Lars decides to give up his conviction in order to stop Bison and possibly saving a lot of innocent lives in the long run.

"Fine, I'll work with you just this once."

"As I expected from a Mishima."

Bison becomes worried at their supposed alliance. He gets off the wall and charge at both if them using his Psycho Crusher. Both Heihachi and Lars dodge it easily. Bison smiles and jumps while they're mid-air. When he lands, the ground violently shakes. His bait works and now he has both of his enemies at his grasp. He then throws them up in the air and performs a double Psycho Punishers. Both are injured and have a hard time getting up. Bison laughs loudly in front of them until Heihachi boosts his strength with pure electricity and willpower. Heihachi runs up to Bison and grabs his head once again. He throws him up in the air and let him have a taste of his Demon Palm. Lars sees an opportunity for a finishing move and does his best to get up to end the fight. He charges his right hand with a huge amount of electricity and strikes Bison as he falls. The force is tremendous, and sends him flying outside of his office and leads to a fall down the lava of the volcano.

Lars checks down the volcano and sees a splash as Bison falls to his scorching demise. Suddenly, Heihachi stabs Lars in the back by kicking him down the volcano. He evilly laughs and turns his back.

"Us Mishimas live under betrayals after betrayals. It's a concept an illegitimate child like you fail to understand."

Lars comes prepared and gets out a prototype grappling device he received from Lee Chaolan. He presses the button and aims it at a rocky wall. He quickly climbs up and grabs Heihachi's foot. The old man is very shocked, but he couldn't keep his balance and curse at Lars as his last words before falling into the deep fiery hell.

Lars pants heavily and proceeds to Bison's desk. He checks the surveillance and finds out all of the locations of all Shadaloo's secret facilities. He notices a self-destruct option on the screen of each one.

"This must be how Bison keeps his men in line, to make sure nobody dare to disobey him." He presses self-destruct on all of the facilities, leaving buzzy screens, and end the regime of Shadaloo once and for all.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and had a writer's block. Writing fighting scenes is new to me too. I hope I did at least a decent job at it.**


End file.
